Yume Tada  Only In Dreams
by Akane Hikari
Summary: A new story. 1st person. Kagome is a 22year old mother, that has a strange pregnancy. Her baby's father is real, but only in her dreams. After the brith of her baby, the father asks Kagome to find his idenity and set him free to live in the waking world..
1. Man of My Dreams

Chapter 1; Man of My Dreams

Some times, when I'm asleep I met a man, I don't know who he is, but he's very kind to me. He tells me that I am his, that we'll meet again another night, just before I wake. His deep violet eyes burned into my memory, his voice a whisper on the wind in the sun. I can't forget him, but….I can't be with him. He only lives in my dreams; it is there, that we can be together, because, for some reason, we cannot meet in the real world. Some times I wonder if my 'real' world is the world I dream of, but then I remember; He's never in my real world, making him surreal. I want to meet him again, so I look forward to nighttime, my afternoon nap, and the occasional cat nap here and there through the day. I'm a writer, I basically can sleep my whole day away, but when I met him, I want to write about the way he makes me feel, about the way he looks at me, the way he holds, the way he kisses me, the way his lips linger against mine.

I never thought that I'd ever feel this way about anyone but my family, but this man in my dreams, he can see right into my soul, he can see the pain that I have, the joy that I carry for him and my family. He's the man I waited my whole life for, the one person I will love for an eternity; however, he can only live in my dreams, in the memories I carry with me of him. I remember everything about him, the way he smells, and the way his hair felt against my skin went we hugged, his lips; how soft and sweet they were against mine. I even remember the feeling of when we first made love. It felt so real, even when I woke the next day, I never understood the reason behind it. My best friend said that it was just my body holding on to the dream, making it ache where it shouldn't ache without sex. I never told anyone else of him, just my best friend, because she called me desperate. She told me that I spent too much time reading romance novels and watching romance movies. She told me that I was pathetic in away for letting my dreams get the best of my reality. I never wanted to feel as if I was doing something wrong by falling for this man in my dream, so I kept it quiet. My heart breaking as I held all I wanted to say to my best friend about this man.

In the end I fell into depression, one that not even medication could save me. When I dreamt, he was there to comfort me. His soothing smells of love and understandment, he held me tight, he told me that no matter what anyone else said, or did, he'd love me for eternity and more. I believe him; I know that I always will. This may sound silly, stupid even, but after that night with him; under those thousand of dream world stars, I woke to find out that some how, I was pregnant. I asked the doctor how this could have happened, she didn't have an answer. She asked if I'd ever had sex, I said not in this world, she asked if I'd gone in for artificial fertilization, I said no. I never wanted to be pregnant with some random man's child, she believed me, the only one to believe that I did not do this for attention.

I lost my so call 'best friend' that day. She said that she couldn't be friends with a woman that lies about pregnancy. I let her go, she never believed me anyway, she never did in the past. Nine months came and gone, the man I loved stayed by me in my dreams, my family kept me under consent supervision; I was 22 when I had my baby. A healthy 13 lbs 7oz'Ed little girl was born at midnight on December 31st/January 1st. My mother stayed with me after my baby's birth, she said that I should rest, take time to think about my baby's name. I did. My dream man and I talked about a name, there were so many to think about, after many hours of debating a name we finally found one; Twilight. Our child was named Twilight Haru Higurahi. That night, when Twilight was born I made a wish, the only wish I'd ever want to make real. I wished my dream time lover to be with us always in the real world. I wished him alive to be with Twilight. My mother loved the name Twilight, said that it was a beautiful and unique name, for such a miracle baby.

"Kagome, will what did you wish when Twilight was born?" He asked, his soft violet eyes staring into my brown eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Happiness." I said softly, his arm wrapping tightly around my waist.

"I wished to be alive, to be with you and Twilight." He said back, his breath hot on the top of my hair.

"Will our wishes be realized?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes as I stared at his shoulder. I couldn't look at him, not without crying. His hands moved in small circles on my back, a gesture to comfort me.

"Yes, I'm coming to our world; ask the nurse when you wake about a blood test for Twilight. I've forgotten my name, who I was; I need you to tell me who I am. Then, maybe I can wake up, maybe I can be with you and our baby." He said as he kissed my hair. "I want to be with you. I want Yuri to know that I am real, I want everyone to know that you are telling the truth, I want the sorrow in your heart to be gone." His voice was so full of honesty in hurt my chest. There was always the chance that he'd never come to my world, that he'd stay in my dreams, that his daughter would never know him. Twilight might never know the love her father has for her. How his voice is so soft when he talks about how beautiful and how brilliant she'll become. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked pushing my shoulders back, he bent his knees and looked at my face, I could feel his eyes hot against my skin. I tried to hide my eyes beneath my bangs; my hair is back, and thick, good for hiding watery eyes.

"I…I'm scare, I'm afraid that it won't be that easy, that even if you know your name, you may not wake up." I said, my voice shaking, the hot tears in my eyes snaking their way down my face. He placed a hand below my chin and tilted my face to his. His eyes soft with pain, pain I put there with my tears. I raised my hand to his face, gently touching his cheek. "I don't want to promise Twilight something that might not happen. My mother did that to me about my father, he never got better, and he never came home from the hospital. He died the day she promised me that he'd come home soon." I said, I could hear my own voice crake with the memory I hated to have.

"Kagome, trust me, once I know my name, and who I am, I'll come to you and our daughter. I know I will, everything in my body screams that I'll hold you in my arms when we're not asleep and in this world." He said as he leaned down, his eyes the only thing I could see. His lips brushed mine, soft and sweet like a piece of chocolate. When he pulled away I was left to look into his violet eyes once more, they held such loneliness, so much longing that I had to believe in him; his eyes told me that no one else believed in him.

"I trust you." I said softly, closing my eyes as I leaned my forehead against his shoulder. "I believe you." I repeated softly against his clothed shoulder. I could hear his heart beating. Bump-bum, bump-bum, bump-bum. A slow, steady beat I wanted to hear forever in my ears. I didn't even notice when my eyes closed, I was just so at peace with the sound of his heart, that I never realized I'd started to fall asleep in my dream. He shook me lightly, jarring my body to awareness. "I think I'm starting to wake up." I said softly, everything was turning fuzzy around the edges. That in its self meant I was waking from the dream world. "Before I wake up; what do you remember about your life? Anything that could help me find you?" I asked, if I was going to find him, I needed all I could get about him.

"I think I have an older brother, we fought all the time, what about? I don't know. I know my mother died when I was little, little bits of memory find me here. I sometimes see my mother and father's face, but then they disappear. I know that my best friend is perverted, that I remember for sure, but everything else is a fog." He said his voice slow, his eyes glazed over with thought. She could tell he'd been thinking this over for a very long time, trying to remember his past. I kissed his cheek before everything started to loss focus.

"I'll find you, I promise." I said before the dream world disappeared and bright lights assaulted my eyes. "Mom? Are you there?" My voice was sheepish, a sleepers voice. I could feel my mom move beside me, her hand touching mine.

"Right here baby." She said, her voice was always so kind and gentle. I smiled as I opened my eyes fully to see her.

"Is Twilight here?" I asked, it had been three days since the birth, and I was still in the hospital under observations. They said that since no one knew who the father was, they wanted to check for any defects in the blood, any diseased that may have been born with Twilight. I agreed with them, she wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with her baby.

"Yes, they brought her in a few minutes ago. I'm amazed that you woke up. You went to sleep not more than three hours ago." My mother, Ms. Higurashi said as she picked up the infant. Twilight's eyes were closed, not yet ready to open. Her small hands were balled into fists as she whimpered in her sleep at the sudden movements. I smiled at her small wrinkled face. She was so cute, I knew it would be hard not to spoil the little girl rotten when she was older.

"Mother, can you ask the nurse to do a blood test? I want to see if her father is someone in this world." I said allowing my little daughter to grip my index finger with her whole hand. I knew my mother was looking at me funny but she knew the reason why I asked this of her.

"Yes, I'll ask her. Feed Twilight, she looks hungry." My mom said as she moved from her chair to walk out of the room, her feet making clacking noises on the tile floor outside my room. I lifted my head to look at her.

"Thank you for everything. Mom, when I'm let out of here, may Twilight and I stay with you. Just until I can get enough money to support us?" I asked, I was embarrassed to ask such of my mom, but she smiled at me, her kind loving smile.

"Baby girl, I planned on keeping you and Twilight with me." Mom said as she left the doorway empty. I smiled, that's momma for you. I looked down to my daughter and smiled.

"Hungry baby girl?" I asked softly, Twilight made a fussing noise and I smiled. "Ok, I'll feed you."


	2. When We Wake Together

Chapter 2: When We Wake Together.

"Ka…me…Kagome, Kagome, it's time to wake up." What? Whose voice is…mom? I felt my body shuffle as I began to wake up, I don't remember falling asleep, and I don't remember my dream. I slowly opened my eyes, the harsh lighting in my hospital room, oh the pain, it felt like a migraine. "Kagome it's time to wake up." I heard mom say from my left, somewhere near the door. I shut my eyes before I tried to open then again.

"Mom what time is it?" I asked the assault of lights rained down on my eyes again. "Oh, how bright do they keep these lights?" I asked, my voice groggy from sleep, it sounded so odd and unfamiliar.

"Oh baby, that's the sun light." Mom said as I raised a hand to my forehead, instantly the light had gone from blinding to comfortable. I looked over to Mom; she was standing in the door way, her shoulder resting against the doorframe as she peered at me. I sat myself up, pushing the button on the side of the bed to set my bed up into a sitting position.

"Mom, what time is it?" I asked again. My voice was a little stronger this time. "Where's Twilight?"

"She's sleeping in her bed; the nursery is taking good care of her. It's about noon, that's why the sun is in your eyes." Mom said as I smiled at her. She always answered everything.

"Was the nurse able to test for possible fathers?" I asked as I grabbed the cup of ice water beside my bed on the moveable table.

"Yes, she said that she'd be come to tell you when you woke up." Mom said as she moved from the doorway and walked to my bed side.

"Momma, can you ask her to come in?" I asked setting the cup of ice water on the table. Mom grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. Her eyes were bright with hope for a possible father.

"I hope that the man in your dream is real, I really do." Mom said as she brushed my bangs from my eyes. "I'll go get Haru." Mom said before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I laid my head against the pillow and prayed that He'd be alive somewhere and that I'd find him. Five minutes had passed before Mom and Nurse Haru came back into the room.

Nurse Haru was about five nine; her curly black hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. Her even set eyes were kind and full of happiness with her world. She wore a bright blue scrub shirt; it had small purple, pink, and green birds flying around, and little dashes behind them marking their flight paths. Her pants were a dark blue to, I was guessing; hide the blood and other fluids that could possibly land on her pants. She was heavy set but she seemed to make it part of her friendly, caring presence. Her voice when she spoke was soft as if she were talking with a little child; I was guessing it was a tone she developed over the years of taking care of people.

"Miss. Higurashi," She stared as she walked closer to my bed, Mom was to her left, and she was shutting the door for privacy. "I'm not really allowed to do this test for you, but your mother and I are really good friends so I did this for you. I ran her DNA through the hospital's database; it says that she's daughter to a one, Inuyasha Takashi. The only thing is," she stopped, her eyes large with surprise. "He's in a coma. He has been for the last three years. How can that be possible?" Nurse Haru asked as I felt something harden in my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick, as an soon.

"Haru, are you sure?" Mom asked as she looked over Nurse Haru's shoulder. I saw her read the part of Inuyasha in a coma over and over again; she was trying to make sure there was no typo. Mom looked at me; I saw the question in her eyes.

"What room is he in?" I finally asked when I shoved my feeling of sickness away. I stared straight at Nurse Haru. She closed her eyes before looking down at the paper then to me.

"I'm not allowed to give that out." She said as she folded the paper in to half and then that half into half. Grabbing the ivy stand and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. Nurse Haru stared towards me; I raised my hand telling her to stop. She did and I took the chance to stand up; I leaned on the stand. My legs were wobbly as I tried to stand for the first time in two days.

"Please, I need to know where he is. Please." I said softly, my leg didn't seem to want to listen to me. Taking a few steps towards the doorway I nearly stumbled over my own feet. My mom rushed to my side, keeping me up from the floor. "Thank you Momma." I whispered to her as she helped me stand up right. Nurse Haru stared down at me with worried eyes before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper with Twilight's results.

"His room is on the 4th floor, number 406. You can't tell anyone that you got the information from me." Haru said as I nodded and walked, with my mom's help, out of my room to the elevators. On the wary way to the elevators a nurse stopped us; she asked if it was good for me to be up so soon.

You see, during Twilight's birth, there was a complication. Since I was still a virgin when I had Twilight some how it made her birth tricky. I lost a lot of blood near the end of her birth. My mom told me that she held onto my hand as I fell unconscious from the lack of blood in my body. She said that the doctors ordered her out of the room as they tried to stop the bleeding. She said that she went to the nursery to stay beside Twilight's side incase I did not make it. I remember that when I did fall asleep from blood loss Inuyasha, my newly named dream lover. He held me close when he said my body felt cold, he told me that I had to cling to the thought, the love, and joys of our love and the love for our daughter. I held on to him and our never dying love. I know that's was kept me from dying that night, on my daughter's day of birth.

"Thank you Nurse, but she needs the exercise." Mom said as the nurse nodded and we continued on to the elevators. When we got to the elevators I leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Are you sure that you're up to this?" Mom asked as she laid her hand against my shoulder. I looked to her; her eyes were filled with worry. I smiled, she loved me so much, she was afraid that I might die; she nearly had to see the wonderful birth of her grandchild and the death of her only daughter.

"I'm good Mom. I promise that I'll be fine, I have to see him. I have to know if this Inuyasha Takashi is the one in my dreams." I said as she nodded, she understood my determination. Standing up right once more I stood with my mother in front of the elevator doors as they opened to the 4th floor. I walked out first, wheeling my ivy stand out with me, my mom followed after me. "Let's see. 401...402...403...404...405...406!!" I said in joy as we came to room number 406. I scanned over the plaque with TAKASHI, INUYASHA written in neat handwriting. I looked to my mom for the courage; her eyes sparkled as she smiled at me. She was behind me all the way. Laying my hand on the door handle I twisted the handle and pushed the door open. It opened quietly as I stepped forward into the darkly lit room. The only light was above the bed, it looked as if no one had been there at all that day.

"Baby, is it him?" Mom asked when I was close to his bed. His hair was long and black, a dramatic contrast to his pale skin. His hair made his skin stand out against the white on the bed sheets. I began to wonder whether his hair length was by his choice or that no one would cut it short. I guess it didn't matter; he looked wonderfully beautiful with it long. I reached my hand to his face; the soft texture of his skin jarred my memory to my dreams. This was the man that fathered my baby girl. Pushing one of his eyelids up I saw the dark violet eyes that had stared to lovingly into my eyes.

"Yes, this is him. This is the man I love." I said my voice shook with joy. I heard my mother step forward, her foot steps echoed in the room. "Mom?" I questioned as I looked back at her, she was moving the chair in the room to the side of Inuyasha's bed for me to sit.

"Baby, I'm going to check on Twilight." Mom said as she kissed my forehead. "I'll come back for you soon." she added before she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. I turned to Inuyasha; his face was as peaceful as he slept.

"I found you." I whispered softly as I brushed my hand against his face. He was so soft, so warm, and so alive. Looking around his bedside I saw a photograph on the side table. I reached over and picked up the photo. A smile fell across my face at the image. I could tell who Inuyasha was. His small 10 year old form was adorable. One of his front teeth on the left side was missing in his bright smile. Next to him was another young boy, his brother? The other little boy did not look as happy but a small smile was on his face as his father's large hand ruffled his hair. Their father was big, not like a body builder, but he was well built, he wore his hair in a long ponytail, it seemed the long hair look ran in the family. Then there was the mother, Inuyasha looked like his mother, but the other boy didn't look like her at all, a step sibling maybe? The woman's eyes were kind, filled with natural beauty and care. She had soft features, so looked like a model, so pretty and perfect. Her hair was long as well, but it hung free against her pale skin making her skin glow. "She's so pretty." I whispered as I felt my eyelids fall down as if weighed down. How did I get so sleepy? I don't remember getting sleepy. My eyes closed as darkness filled my sight. I'd fell asleep my hand in his, just like we always did when I'd wake up.

"Kagome? Kagome, it's me," Inuyasha's voice filled my ears as my eyes flew open.

"Oh! The light!" I whined as I covered my eyes with my hands. "Inuyasha, is that you?" I called slowly moving my hands to see Inuyasha's face.

"Is that my name?" He asked his face bright with hope. I smiled laying my hands above my head on the grassy hillside.

"Yes, you're name is Inuyasha Takashi. You're 24 years old, and you have one older brother." I said remembering all that I'd seen in his room. The chart in front of his room allowed her the knowledge of his age. "I fell asleep next to your bed side. You've been in a coma for 3 years." I said feeling the sickness returning in my stomach. I watched as Inuyasha took the information in. Something flickered as a large smile crossed his face. "What is it?" I asked sitting up.

"I know who I am now!!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed my arms and hugged me tightly. "I know who I am!" He kept repeating as we hugged. "K-Kagome," He stared at everything began to grow fuzzy again. "I think I'm waking up." Inuyasha said, his voice growing distant along with the colors of the sky and grass.

"So am I." I whispered as blackness covered everything. Something was squeezing my hand; I could feel it as I made the uncomfortable transition between dream world and real world. I moaned softly as the squeezing on my hand tightened. Something moved next to my head bumping it roughly. My eyes opened slowly to my hand in someone else's. I then remembered that I was in Inuyasha Takashi's hospital room.

"Ka..go..me.." I hear a raspy voice call; my head flew up, my eyes meeting the foggy violet eyes. I felt tears fill my eyes as Inuyasha smiled at me. "I'm...Awake..." Inuyasha said as he moved his shaking hand to the oxygen mask. Pulling the oxygen mask from his face he pulled the mask from his head, messing up his long hair in the process. "Kagome...I'm...fin...ally awake." Inuyasha said pulling my hand weakly to his lips. I had to stand up and lean on his bed to allow him to brush his lips against my knuckles. I smiled as a tear fell from my eyes. Inuyasha looked hurt by the tear. "What's w-wrong?" he asked, his voice gaining strength as she spoke. I knew it was hurting his throat to speak at all.

"I'm just so happy, you're here, and you're really here! You can hold out baby, we can be together now!" I said as he smiled at me, his other hand pulling me onto his bed. I sat down beside him, when we were just right, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me close. I could hear his heart beat strongly in my ears.

"Together..." he said softly as he kissed my forehead."Yes, we'll be together." He said again as I felt a tear fall on my cheek. When I looked up, his eyes were filled with tears. As his eyes met mine I knew instantly that he was overjoyed to be alive again. "Together." I smiled and kissed his cheek, taking his tear away with the kiss... He turned his lips to mine. "I love you." He said softly his breath hot against my lips. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to mine, a brief sweet as chocolate kiss.

"Inuyasha?!" I hear a loud deep male voiced shout. We both jerked at the sound and looked to the doorway


	3. Meeting the Family

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family.

"I-Inuyasha, is...are you really awake?" The man said as he stepped into the room. His violet eyes were starting to water with tears when he looked at us. His short black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the tape of his neck. The jean jacket he was holding had made it's way to the floor near the young woman. He was tall, taller than the woman he came in with. The jeans pants were loose on him, but not baggy, the black over shirt was untucked, swaying as he walked towards us.

"Miroku, it's...been awhile." Inuyasha said slowly, his voice craking as he spoke. I stared from Inuyasha and this Miroku man, I was guessing that Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend. I tried to slip off the bed, but Inuyasha kept his arm around my waist, his eyes steady on mine. "Are you leaving?" Inuyasha asked, his voice slow and low. I blushed and looked down at the hospital blanket.

"I'd be to much of a bother to you, and I was going to check on Twilight." I said as I looked up into his eyes. Inuyasha smiled at the mention of Twilight.

"Ok, when the doctor releases me, will you live with me?" He asked, I heard a few gaspes and looked behind me, at Miroku and the young woman.

"Do you still have an appartment? You've been sleeping for three years." I said as a smile came over his face, one that said 'don't worry, it's all ok.'

"My brother, Sesshomaru and I both have houses, our father is the owner of Sakura Software Company and founder Computers Technition Collage." Inuyasha said, his voice held a proud tone as he spoke of his father's achievements. I smiled, at least he had a father. "Will I see Twilight?" Inuyasha asked as he held me tighter. I looked up into his eyes, his eyes showered me with acceptance and love.

"I'll bring her by with my mom. Momma would love to meet you." I said softly, resting my head over his heart to hear it beating. I felt Inuyasha's hand lift my chin, my eyes met with his as he smiled and kissed me, a soft sweet kiss. When he broke away I smiled and slipped off the bed, my night gowne swayed around my ankles as I grabed my Ivy stand and walked to the door, passing by Miroku and his friend. "N-Nice to meet you." I whispered as I felt my face heat up. I quickly walked back to the elevator and pressed the up arrow button a thousand times before the doors dinged and the darken arrown at the top of the doors lit up. As I walked on to the suspended floor I heart nurse call for a Doctor Martain and ran in the direction of Inuyasha's room. Guess they found out that he's awake. Now all the tests and questions would begin, and when they found him to be ready enough to leave they'd keep him for a little longer then release him into the world.

I rested the back of my head against the walls of the elevator and smiled. I had closed my eyes and felt the lift of the cables pulling the elevator and myself up the shaft . The pouning rythim of my heart slowed down as I relaxed, I hadn't even noticed that it was beating so wildly. Laying my hand, palm down over my heart I took many deep breathes, the evelator seemed to slow down as my heart slowed with it. The doors didn't seem to open for the longest time. When the doors finally opened I stepped onto the 6th floor and walked towards my room, I could see my mother standing in the front of the window, Twilight in her arms as she talked to the baby. I smiled, mom always did have away with babies. I walked to my room door, but something didn't feel right, my body felt like it was slowing down.

"M-mom." I whispered softly before I fell to the ground, it didn't hurt like I thought it would. Everything seemed to slow down as I felt a cold darkness creep over my body. I heard Mom screamed something, making Twilight to cry, I wanted to get up, to hold Twilight in my arms, but I couldn't move. My eyes slowly closed as the dark cold feeling over came my body and I was left floating in a sea of nothing; dark, cold, empty, nothingness...

When I woke up, I remembered nothing of what I might have dreamt about. It was all blanke and i didn't really like the feeling it left in my stomach. The lights again were too bright for my eyes so I rested my arm over the my forehead and closed my eyes again, I knew someone was in the room, I just was being to lazy to ask who it was. I laid there, with the presence of another person in my room for a good five minutes or so, until my eyes adjusted back to normal. I slowly sat myself up, the world felt as if it were in the laudry, just going around and around, and around. My hand gripped the side of my bed tightly as I fought to steady my spinning world.

"Kagome, are you ok? Should I call the nurse?" A femalian voice asked from the spot my mom usually was. I looked at the woman, it was the same girl from Inuyasha's room, the one with Miroku.

"I'm fine, but shouldn't you be with Inuyasha?" I asked without censoring my words. I saw a small hurt flash through her eyes as she looked at the ground, maybe she didn't do this kinda thing often. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I meant to say is; is there something I can do for you? It just seemed odd that you'd come to see me instead of stay with Inuyasha and Miroku." I closed my eyes and hit my head with my palm. My words were sounding harsh to me, that was a bad sign. "Oh, I can't speak right, I'm sorry." I knew I was appologizing one to many times but my brain wasnt' making the connections right that minute. I looked at her with innocent eyes, it was the only way I could appologize right. "I'm sorry you must thing I'm a complete idiot!"

"Its ok, your Mom said that you had fainted just before entering the room yesterday." the young woman with long black hair, and chocolate brown eyes said as she smiled brifely at me. Wait! I was a sleep for a full day? How did that happen, I felt like I had sleep for an hour or so.

"What? I've been sleeping for a full day?" I shouled with my thoughts. I slapped a hand over my mouth, I didn't mean to sound to rude and disbelievent. I sighed and hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that." I appologized again as I hear the girl chuckle. I glanced up at her with curiousity. "If you don't mind my asking; what's your name? I know Miroku's, but I don't know your name."

The young woman looked at my oddly then smiled as she pointed to her chest. "I'm Sango Aki. Miroku is my boyfriend." Sango said as she let her hand drop to her lap again. "Inuyasha wasn't able to come to you, so he sent me to come make sure you're ok." Sango said as she looked to the window, I turned to look with her. Outside the window I could see nurses trying to convince someone to go back to his or her room. I looked at Sango with a questionable look. "You don't think..." she stared as we both thought of the same person.

Inuyasha.

"No he wouldn't be stupid enough to get out of bed this early! He just woke up, he needs to go through rehab." I said more to convince myself than Sango, but she muttered a 'yeah' as we continued to watch the nurses try to keep the stern person to go back to his or her room. When a noise came from the door or my room Sango and I both looked to the door to see Momma standing there looking at my.

"Oh, Kagome, you're awake. I thought you'd be out for a while longer." Mom said as she came and sat on my bed around my knees. I tucked my knees beside my butt and pointed to the crowed of people.

"What's going on? Who is it?" I asked as Momma sighed as she looked at all the people getting closer and closer to my room.

"You're boyfriend." Momma said as I stared wide-eyed at the group.

"You mean Inuyasha is causing all this mayhem?" I asked as I watched Momma nod her head yes. I groaned as I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. When I opened my eyes I was staring right into the ceiling lights. Damn they're really bright, and unhelpful. Looking back to the window I saw a tall, long black haired man with startling violet eyes walking Inuyasha through the crowd of people. The tall man had an annoyed look on his face as did Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru." Sango whispered as I looked over at her.

"What? Who's that?" I asked as Sango looked from Inuyasha and the man to me and Mom.

"That's Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru Takashi. He doesn't really like Inuyasha, but he's been taking care of all the medical bills, house bill and keeping everything ready for when Inuyasha woke up. He may not admit it but he really does love Inuyasha." Sango said as she looked back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Miroku appeared a few seconds later, his cheek red as he followed after the two brothers. Sango sighed when we saw Miroku rubbing his cheek. "I got the lechurous boy friend." she said softly to herself as Inuyasha shook his brother's hand off his arm. The two exchanged words before Miroku said something, his face brightened when he saw Sango through my window.

"I'm guessing he doesn't think you saw the red mark?" I asked as I looked over at a mad Sango. She glared at Miroku as he skipped towards my room.

"I think so." Sango said as she stood up and walked to my bed, she looked at me and smiled. "I'm sorry for what will happen in a few seconds." Sango said as she walked back to the door and stood next to the chair she was siting in. I knew something bad was going to happen. Mom kissed my forehead when I turned from the window again to stare at the door.

"Huh? What was that for Momma?" I asked as she smiled, I could see tears in her eyes as she smiled kindly at my like she had a thousand times before. "Momma?"

"You grew up so fast, now you have a baby and a boyfriend that wants you and Twilight to live with him." Momma said as her eyes scanned over my face, she wasn't seeing me now, she was seeing me when I was little. Her eyes were glazed over with memories as she kissed my forehead and wiped away her tears. I smiled at her, still same Momma.

"Momma, I'll always be your little girl. I'm just playing grown up." I said softly as she laughed, sending a tear to roll down her face. I caught the tear and threw it way. "I love you momma." I said as Momma smiled.

"I know. Now let's meet this Inuyasha and his family, if he's not right for you then you are not living with him!" Momma said going back into Mother mode. I wanted to laugh, but if I did I'd start to cry. For the whole time Mom and I had talked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been arguing as they came to my door, their voices getting louder and louder.

"Hey!" Sango shouted getting everyones attention. "Kagome-chan just woke up, so be quiet or I'm gonna throw you out, go it?" Sango asked as the two sibling stayed quiet and entered my room. Inuyasha was first followed by Sesshomaru then Miroku, whojumped to Sango, only to meet a slap on the same cheek he'd been slapped on. Everyone whinched at the sickening sound, their eyes following Miroku as he crouched down to the floor, I was guessing that, that was the only way to save himself from Sango's anger. "Dirty Pervert." Sango said as she turned on her heel and walked to my bed. I motioned her to sit down and she did, her arms crossed as she looked out the side window to the outside world. I turned my attention back to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they looked alike, but only when they both held the same expression. Both their eyes were violet, but Sesshomaru's eyes were cold, hard, as if he'd seen to much when younger. Inuyasha's eyes were kind, child-like, as if he was sheltered most his life, but they held anger and hate for his brother, I could see that clearly when he looked at Sesshomaru, but I also saw respect when he looked to his brother. Both had long black hair with tints of purple, in Sesshomaru's hair, and tints of blue in Inuyasha's. Both were tall, and handsome, and looked very strong without being over muscular. Neither looked like the body builder type, or ones to be in love with themself, though both had a 'back off' attituted around their bodies. I saw Inuyasha raise his eyebrow when he caught my glancing between the two.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was full of consern for my well being. I smiled as I nodded.

"Yes, much better, but you should be in bed, if you walked around too much you could get ill. Strain your body or fall, or faint." I said stopping at 'faint' and thought back to yesterday. Oh yeah, I fainted, silly me. I looked at Inuyasha's eyes, they were sternly staring at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"I know you fainted yesterday after seeing me." Inuyasha said coldly with a small hint of worry as I blushed and looked to momma. I could see she was compairing the two brothers together.

"Mom?" I asked as she looked to me and winked. I smiled nervously as she stood from the bed and walked to the two brothers. She circled them before poking their arms. I stared horrified at my mother's actions. "Mom!" I shouted as she glance back at me then went back to what she was doing.

"How old are you?" she asked Sesshomaru, I could see his eyes soften when he looked at my mother, I guess he has a soft spot for moms? Who knows.

"I'm 26 years old." Sesshomaru said, I never expected his voice to be to calm and I donno, chocolatie. Is that even a word? If it isn't, it is now. his voice was so creamy and warm, and sweet. I think it surprised Inuyasha and the others because I saw them all exchange looks of disbeliefe. Mom hummed and looked to Inuyasha.

"You age sweetie?" Mom asked.

"I'm 22 yeas old." Inuyasha said, his voice still slightly coarse, but sounded next to normal. Mom nodded then went back to looking Sesshomaru over.

"Where were you born?" Mom asked.

"Kyoto." Sesshomaru said in the yummie chocolate voice. Mom turned to Inuyasha.

"And you honey?"

"Here, in this hospital." Inuyasha said as Mom nodded and looked back to me.

"Kagome was born here too." she said as she winked at me again. I thought only two things_, what is this? 21 questions?! _"Sesshomaru, what's your favorite color?" Mom asked as she looked up at Sesshomaru. I saw the question took him by surprise as he looked at me with his eyebrow raised, I shrugged; what could I do? It was mom who was asking all the questions.

"It's red." Sesshomaru answered after thinking about the question.

"And you dear?"

"Red also." Inuyasha said in an unhappy tone. Guess they share the same color.

"Are you two sturdy young men?" Mom asked as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked to me in question.

"In what way?" Inuyasha asked when he saw I couldn't help him.

"Business, finances, personality, relationships, families, and in values." Mom said as she listed the six things on her fingers, I was guessing to make sure she didn't miss any.

"Our father owns Sakura Software Company, and I teach computers tech at our father's school, Computers Technition Collage up in the northern part of Tokyo." Sesshomaru said as he stared with business and finances. "I'm not an out going person, my family are my friends, I do not have a girlfriend, but I do have a duaghter, and I am a man of values that were taught to me by my father." Sesshomaru finished. I stared at him, he has a daughter?

"What's your daughter's name and age?" Mom asked as Sesshomaru pulled his wallet from his pocket and flipped to a photo, handing it to mom. I couldn't see the photo, but I wanted too.

"She's turning 8 in a week, her name is Rin." Sesshomaru said as he smiled at the photo. I could see he really loved and cared about his daughter. I knew the feeling, being a new mom and all, I didn't have all the memories that Sesshomaru had. I never really though that he'd be so kind and caring about another person, it was surprising.

"Kagome." Mom's voice cut into my thoughts, scarring me. I never saw her move to me. "Are you ok honey?" Mom asked as I nodded, my hand over my fast beating heart. She gave the wallet to me and I saw Rin. She's so cute. Her hair was long, family thing I guess, it was back as well. She pulled a large lock of hair into a ponytail at the side of her head, but only the one ponytail, there were no others, and she left the rest of her hair down, it was and odd look, but she made the odd look normal. Her bright brown eyes were laughing as she held such a kind and loving smile. She was with Sesshomaru, he was holding her high in the air, her arms wide like an airplane as the picture kept her and her father still in time. She was waving to the person holding the camera, her smile was for that person, I guess it might of been her mom? I looked up to Sesshomar and smiled.

"She beautiful." I said as I leaned forward to give him back his wallet. He took it and nodded a thank you. I saw Mom smiled out of the corner of my eye before rolling them at her. "Mom, enough questions, ok? I'm sorry Mom did that to you." I said as Mom smiled and walked to Inuyasha. "Mom."

"Your turn Inuyasha." Mom said as Inuyasha looked at me then to my mom.

"I do not have a job yet, I was the Co-President of my father's comany before I was in m coma, I have some saving," Inuyasha was inturped by Miroku as he snorted.

"Some? Dude you have close to 5 million 'saved' up!" Miroku said. I saw something fly and smack him in the head. I didn't see what it was, it fell to the floor along with Miroku. I looked over to Sango and saw that her shoe was gone from her socked foot. I hung my head before looking back up at the blushing Inuyasha, he looked so cute!

"I have queit a bit saved up," Inuyasha bit as he looked back at the fallen Miroku. His eyes traveled to me then to mom as he continued. "My personality is an outgoing one, Miroku and Sango are my bestfriends, they stayed by me durring my coma," Inuyasha paused as he looked at Sango, then to Miroku, then to Sesshomaru. he was fitting the pieces together. "My brother and father are my only living family, and my friends as well, I have a new born daughter, Twilight, and I hope to marry Kagome." Inuyasha finished as he strained to think of the last requierment. "And I am a man of my word." He said after a few seconds. I sat still in my bed, I could feel everyone's eyes on my skin like the sun's rays. My eyes were to my blanket, my face was burning, and my heart was beating way to fast as I counted the seconds, not sure if time had stoppe or was just going by really slow.


	4. Our First Kiss

Chapter 4: Our First Kiss.

I continued to stare at the blanket covering my legs as everyone continuted to stare at me. I hear someone moved, I was guessing it was mom, but then I heard the sound of dragging wheeles, like the ones on the Ivy stand. I glanced up from the bed and saw Inuyasha staring directly into my face, he'd moved to the bedside and just stood there.

"Inuyasha, do...do you know what you just asked of this girl, you've only met!" Miroku said as my eyes snapped to him, he was in shock, some how Sango had gotten off the bed and moved to Miroku's side. My eyes then traveled to Sesshomaru, he was even staring at us in disbeliefe.

"How did you two meet?" Sesshomaru asked as he changed his gaze to me. Our eyes locked as he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Inuyasha and I meet about a year ago." I stated as I looked to Inuyasha, he was staring at me with his kind eyes. "You can sit down Inuyasha." I said as he smiled kindly and sat down next to me, his hand capturing mine.

"How is that possible? My brother has been in a comba for three years." Sesshomaru said as I looked down at my lap.

"We never met until yesterday, in real life." I said as I squeezed Inuyasha's hand, I knew they wouldn't believe me.

"How is that possible? You act as if you've been dating for years." Sesshomaru said his voice was still filled with confusion. I looked at him, I could see the disbeliefe in his eyes.

"We met in our dreams. I met Kagome two years into my coma, she was crying in her dream. I thought it was real life but then it stuck me as odd that such a beautiful young woman would be crying in a dirty ally way." Inuyasha said, I remembered the dream, my ex-boyfriend, Bankotsu had left me for another girl, said I wasn't right for him. I'm sorry for this but, I can't help but remember such an event.

The whole place I sat in was dark, the wall were a black red, the sky black blue, the street was a blackish gray color. I was crying, I had been with Bankotsu, but he disappeared, that's when I knew that I was dreaming. Bankotsu had dumped me three days before on the 23rd. I didn't know why I was dreaming this now, but I was, and it hurt, a lot. My heart was braking and I was all alone in my dream, no one was with me, or so I thought.

Rain had stared to pour down on me as I sat sobbing in the allyway, I didn't want to move, I thought t would hurt if I moved out of the rain. The rain was numbing my body as I sat there on the ground. I heard foot steps to my left, farther down the dark wet allyway. I couldn't see right, my eye sight was clouded with salt as I continuted to cry as the rain fell. The foot steps began to get louder and quicker as if someone was running towards me. A small flicker of hope that it would be Bankotsu was clicked then died when I saw the man, he had black hair but it wasn't braided like Bankotsu's hair. Bankotsu never let his hair out of the braid, said it was to much of a hassle. The man with black hair stopped in front of me, his shoes were black Nikes. I followed his dark wet, jean pant legs up to his wet black wife beater tee-shirt, to his worried looking face. His violet eyes were kind as he stared down at me.

"Hey, you ok?" His voice was kind as well, the only way I could discribe this man was kind. He had stopped for me, when he looked as if he were out in the rain for a long time. "Hey Miss?" he asked as he knelt down to my eye level.

"Please, don't stop for me," I could barely hear my own voice. I knew I wasn't in any good shape to be out in the rain, but didn't want to be safe somewhere inside. The man with black hair grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet while I stared unclearly at him, I didn't even realized he had pulled me to my feet until I noticed I wasn't stand but in his arms. The rain continued to fall as the man carried me to a house. I didn't reconize the house, it was a large three story house, I briefly saw a two large bay windows on the first and third floor. A balcony was on the third floor below the bay window.

"Ok, um, let me find you a change of clothing and then, um, I'll get you something warm to drink and eat." the man said as he laid me down on his couch. I heard his feet dash though his house and came back with a large, beach towel. He sat me up and dried off my hair before giving me the towel to dry myself off. "I'll be right back." the man said as he left me once more and I was started to dry of my body off as my host looked for clothing for me. I allowd my eyes to drift over the house, I saw pictures of my host in various stages of his life, but the other people in his photos were faceless in a sense whe I could not make out what they looked like.

"Who are you?" I whispered as I stared at the most recent photo of my host.

"I don't know." he answered from behind me. I jumped nearly to the ceilling as I spun around to looked at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there!" I said as I looked down at the floor, they were a deep cherry oak, probably imported from the US or some other country.

"It's ok, no harm." My host said as he held out his hand with a large tee-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. I stepped forward and took them from him.

"Thanks," I said softly my eyes casted down to the floor again. I watched the man's feet as he walked to the side of me, I was guessing to the photo. I was right, when I looked up I saw him running his hand over a photo of him when he was little. A man and woman, and another child were in the photo, I couldn't see who they were, I was guessing neither could he, by the painfull look in his eyes as he looked at the photo. "You've lost your memory?" I asked.

"Yes. I know this is the dream relam, but I just can't wake up. I've meet people hear, they all wake up, but I never wake, I stay here, in this lonely dream world." he said, his voice was braking my already broken heart.

"You should be the one crying, not me." I whispered as he turned around to look back at me. I froze under his stare, it was so lonely, so utterly hopeless. I don't know what over came my body, but I wrapped my arms around his waist, buring my face into his chest as tears began to fall from my eyes again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his chest, I didn't know why I was appologizing to him, but I knew that he couldn't be hurtting so bad. He had helped me, he probably helped in the past, but it seemed like no one had tried to help him in return. "I'm sorry." I whispered once more before I felt his arms wrap around me. I flet his head against mine, his breath hot against my scalp as he panted as if crying with me. I turned my face to look at him, he was crying, he was crying with me. "It's ok, it's ok."

"I want to see my family again. I miss not being able to see thier faces." He cried as we somehow got on to the couch. His head was resting on my shoulder as I laid my head against his. "I miss them." He whispered as he sat up and looked at me, we looked each other in the eyes.

"It's ok, I'll try my best to help you. I'll try to find you when I fall asleep again." I said softly, I was smiling again, hope flickered in his eyes with my promise.

"Thank you..." he trailed off, I saw the bewildered look in his eyes.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome Higurashi." I introduced as I smiled at Him. "Do you mind if I name you? Ah! Like a nickname! I don't want to just call you 'that man', or just 'you'." I said as my face felt hot under his stare. He smiled at me, I felt my face burn even hotter at his smile. It was so beautiful and so breath taking.

"Sure." he said as his smiled stayed on his face.

"O-ok." I whispered as I forced myself to look away and think of a name. "Is there a name you remember that you liked?" I asked as I glanced back at him.

"I thing, something that stared with a Ta, or some thing like that." he said as I watched him look at the couch. I smiled as I thought of a name I alwasy liked for a boy.

"Tatsuki. How bout Tatsuki?" I asked as Inuyasha rested his forhead against my shoulder in though.

"It's not a name I remember, but if you like it Kagome, I'd like to be called Tatsuki." The newly nicknamed Tatsuki said as he looked into my eyes, his own showering me with warmt.

"A-are you sure you're ok with it?" I asked nervosly at his closeness to me. I felt my face burn agian. Tatsuki laughed at me, I made a sour face at him before he placed his hand on the side of my face, cupping my cheek.

"You're disappearing." Tatsuki said as I looked down at my hands, they were see through.

"Oh, but! But!" My voice was vanishing, I tried to grab Tatsuki's shirt but my hand went right through his chest. "Tatsuki!" I tried to shout as everything went black and faint.

"Ka...me...Kago...Kagome." I heard someone's voice flutter to my ears as I looked around, Inuyasha stat beside me, his hand squeezing mine, trying to get my attention.

"Huh? Y-yes?" I asked as he's eyes were filled with worry.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he raised a hand to my forehead. I smiled and pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine, just dazing out." I said as I looked from him to the others. "What were we talking about again?" I asked looking back to Inuyasha.

"I told them how we've been seeing each other." Inuyasha said as I looked to the ceilling, that's just what I was thinking about.

"I remember, it was rainning, you took me to your house, the large three story, two large bay windowed place." I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder. "I named you Tatsuki." I whispered as Inuyasha laid is head against mine.

"Because you cared enough to come back for me, you named me." Inuyasha's voice flowed over my scalp as his spoke. I smiled and turned my head to his, kissing him briefly.

"Because I wanted to see you again, I came back to see you." I whispered as he smiled and kissed me back. I heard someone gag and then the sound of someone lossing air in a swift whosh. I glanced over at Sango, Miroku was on the floor cleching his stomach. "Wow, Sango, you're really strong."

"You ain't seen nothin'. When she gets really mad, she nearly kills him, but he stays with her." Inuyasha said, his tone slightly envious of Sango and Miroku's relationship. I smied and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I'm starting to get sleepy. What time is it?" I asked, I felt really sleepy all of a sudden. I left Inuyasha move his arms and laid me down against the bed pillow.

"It's late." Inuyasha said as I glanced at everyone.

"I'm really happy to have met you all." I said as my vision blurred. "Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, could you please take Inuyasha to see Twilight?" I asked, I could tell my voice was going. "Momma, will you go too?" I asked looking to my mom's blurring figure.

"Yes, we'll go see Twilight." Mom said as everything went dark, I could still hear voices but they were distant now, I couldn't make out what was said, but I could hear thier voices, at least for a little longer before the noise was gone and all that was left was darkness.

_What's that noise? I-I don't know what's going on. There's no light, no faces, just the noise. I looked around, the world felt as if it were water, and I was floating in it. I began to swim in a direction, the direction of the noise. What is the noise? I kept going in the direction of the noise, it began to sound like people talking, like conversation between two or more people. "Hello?" I called out, no one answered back, but the converstion kept going._

_Soon an I could see again, there were two people, one was Inuyasha the other, it! It was me! I was watching my own conversation with Inuyasha!! Wait I know this! This is the night Inuyasha kissed me for the first time!!_

_"Tatsuki, do you think we'll ever meet in the real world?" I heard myself ask. Inuyasha was playing with a lock of my hair as he stared at me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _

_"I hope so. I've grown used to you these past months." Inuyasha said, his had was still playing with my hair, twirling it, braiding it, playing with it. I smiled as I watched myself blush under his gaze._

_"R-really? I have too." I stumbled before blushed a brighter red and said, "I-I mean, I've really gotten used to being here with you.." I saw myself look to the ground and twidle with my fingers together. I saw Inuyasha smile. His hand swept the hair he let loose behind my ear. I smiled at the image of us two playing shy._

_"Kagome, do you like me?" Inuyasha asked, I saw the surprised look on my face when he asked the question._

_"Y-yes." I said as he kept his smile._

_"Would you hate me if I kissed you?" he asked as I watched my face turn even brighter. I shook my head no._

_"I-I wouldn't hate you." I whispered as Inuyasha leaned to my face and kissed me. I remembered the feeling of his lips for the first time. It sent butterflies fluttering wildly in my stomach. I never remembered having such a strong feeling like that before, not even with Bankotsu. I smiled as I watched the two of us kiss for what seemed like a long time. When he pulled away I was the reddest I'd ever been in my life, he just laughed and kissed my nose._

_"You're so cute." He said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, turning me around and pulling me into his lap. "Kagome,"_

_"Yes Tastuki?" I asked. _

_"I think that I'm falling in love with you." Inuyasha said as I smiled and laid my head sideways to hear his heart._

_"I think that I'm falling in love with you too Tatsuki." I said back as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled as the image began to blur away, darkness over coming my eyes again, this time though, I was waking, I knew I was, I could feel my real body start to stir as the urge to go to the rest room. Yepp, the wonderful functions of the body._


	5. Twilight

Chapter 5: Twilight.

(From Inuyasha's Point of view)

Kagome had fallen alseep with me beside her. It reminded me of when she was dreaming. I smiled at her before pulling the covers over her shoulders. Sesshomaru and Miroku were talking with each other, what about I don't know. Kagome always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. I crept my hand up and brushed her bangs from her eyes, she yawned softly before resting again. I turned when I heard my name called.

"Inuyasha, would you like to see Twilight?" Kagome's mom asked from beside Sesshomaru. Kagome was like her mother, forward and honest.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi." I said being polite as she smiled kindly at me and turned to Sesshomaru.

"You will come to? And you two?" she asked as she looked from Sesshomaru to Miroku and Sango. I watched as everyone said they would and then Kagome's mom turned back to me. "She's really such a beautiful little baby." Ms. Higurashi said as she grabbed my hand when I walked towards her and Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, come, let us see your and my baby's baby." Ms. Higurashi said as she led me to the door. I watched her glance back at Kagome before pulling me along down the hospital hallways, had this been any one else, I'd of taken back my hand and shouted at them.

"Ms. Higurashi, Kagome has a younger brother, Souta, right?" I asked as Ms. Higurashi glanced at me.

"Yes." she said.

"Where is he?" I asked watching her out of the corner of my eye as we walked down the hallway to the large bay window at the end of the hallway. Ms. Higurashi pointed to a young boy standing by the window.

"He came, but he can't stand to see Kagome like that. It makes him feel as if she'll go away in her sleep. So he stays with Twilight, he tells her all about her mother, about Kagome's past, and how he'll spoiler the little baby rotten." Ms. Higurashi said as we came to the youn boy. He was about fifteen or sixteen.

He's about Kohaku's age, god knows that game freak needs a friend. I watched as the young boy turned when his mother called his name, Souta looked like Kagome, when she was little. Kagome had 'brought' in away her photos of her family into their dream. I told her that she was so cute as a kid, she said that she was not and a debate began again.

"Mom. Twilight just woke up, she's nto crying though. Who's these people?" Souta asked as he looked us over.

"Souta, be nice, this is Inuyasha, he's Twilight's father, and these are his friends, Sango and Miroku, and his elder brother Sesshomaru." Ms. Higurashi introduced. Souta started to size me up with his eyes as he smiled slightly.

"How come I've never seen you?" Souta asked as he set his eyes on the sweat pants and sweat shirt the hospital provided for me. "How come you're in the hospital?"

"I was in a coma. I just woke up." I said, not liking the way Souta was looking at me. Little punk wants to get a smack up the side of the head. I forced my self to take a few calm breathes before speaking again. "You said Twilight just woke up?" I asked walking fully to the window and looked down at the little babies. One baby in particular caught my eyes. A small black haired child, her eyes were open and staring off into the ceiling, her eyes were a purpleish blue color.

"Yeah," Souta said, but I wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Is that little girl Twilight?" I asked motioning to the little girl with her startling eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. I felt someone come close to me, I looked to see who it was and saw Ms. Higurashi.

"Yes, the one with thoes startleing violet blue eyes. She's Twilight." Ms. Higurashi said as I turned back to the little gir. "I can ask the nurse to let you hold her." Ms. Higurashi said as I looked down to her, her eyes were one the baby.

"I would really love that." I said looking back to the baby, Ms. Higurashi left my side and went somewhere else. Another presense was beside me when Ms. Higurashi left. I looked it was Sesshomaru this time, he was staring at the little baby.

"She looks like you did. Izaoi and Father would alway talk about your eyes when you were born. They were violet blue, just like her's." Sesshomaru said softly, it was startling to me, he never spoke to me like this. He called me the half breed of the family because we're not full brothers. His mother died when he was two, then our father married my mom and have me about two years later. Sesshomaru never forgave me, father, or my mother, but after the death of my mother when I was 6 and he 8, he let off a little.

"Really? Dad never said anything like that when I would ask for school." I interjeted as I glanced up at Sesshomaru when a nurse took Twilight from her crib and waked back the way she came.

"He is a proud man, but he'd always talk about how beautiful you were when you were born. You Mother said the same, she loved you most." Sesshomaru added bitterly as I rolled my eyes and thought back to memories of my mother and Sesshomaru.

"She loved you most too." I whispered, knowing he heard me as Ms. Higurashi came back with Twilight in her arms. I couldn't help but smile down at the small baby as the nurse laid the baby in my arms. She was so light, just like a feather. She was so cute too! "Hi Twilight." I said softly, I could feel everyone crowd around me and Twilight.

"She's so cute." I heard Sango say as she stood beside me. Miroku was next to her, I could see his pants, Sesshomaru was to my other side. I looked to Ms. Higurashi and asked, "Ms. Higurashi, would you allow Kagome and Twilight to live with me after I am released?" Ms. Higurashi stared at me in shock before she spoke.

"You are her father, and Kagome seems to love you a lot.Will my daughter and granddaughter be well in your care?" Ms. Higurashi asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I'll care for them with all my being." I know it sounds cheesy but that is how it will be. Kagome and Twilight will always be in the for front of my mind. Looking down to Twilight I smiled at her, she was reaching up to grab my long hair. Sesshomaru pulled my hair hard, and let Twilight grab my hair and pull. I glared at Sesshomar, but when I looked down at my daughter, I couldn't be angry anymore.

"Oh, Inuyasha, do you think I could hold her?" Sango asked as I looked at her. Her eyes were only for the baby. I looked to Ms. Higurashi, she nodded and I laid Twilight in her arms. Sango smiled and whispered to the baby. I looked at Miroku as he stared lovingly at his girlfriend and Twilight. I'm guessing he can't wait to have children with Sango, as much as a pervert as he is, Miroku is a family man and he wants on bad. His father died when he was 7, he never knew his mother she died when he was born, there were complications at the birth. "Inuyasha, she's so precious, how did you name her Twilight?" Sango asked jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Kagome thought about the first time we met. She fell asleep at twilight. That was the first time we met." I said as Sango glanced up at me, everyone was still skeptical about the whole thing. It was all a miracle that we even met, something I'll never regret.

"Inuyasha, how is that even possible? There's no way that could be true." Miroku said. I looked to him then to Twilight.

"And yet here is Kagome and my own child. Living, breathing, right here in front of you. How can you doubt that?" I asked as Twilight made a small giggling noise, babies barely a few days old are not known to smile, let alone laugh.

"She's truly a gift," Ms. Higuashi said as she let Twilight hold her finger. "I'm thankful for her, and for you." Ms. Higurashi said as she and I looked at each other. I'm thankful for Kagome and for Twilight. I thought as I glanced down to Twilight and then an image of Kagome flashed in my mind. I smiled as her face flashed in my mind. I'm so thankful.


	6. Out of the Hospital

Chapter 6: Out of the Hospital.

"Are you sure he's out today? I thought they said it was yesterday." Sango said as I paced back and forth across the hardwood floor of Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru had gaven me a key to Inuyasha's manscion of a house. It was three stories high, two large bay windows on the first and thrid floor. The master bed room was on the third floor, it had the large bay window and a balcony where you could stand on when the window was open. I loved the house, it was big, and roomy, and so beautiful. Sango and I stayed at the house a few times so I could get a feel for the place before moving in with Inuyasha. Mom had Twilight for the weekened, she said that taking care of two could be too much for me to deal with, so she said she'd take care of Twilight.

"I'm sure! Inuyasha told me Friday." I said as I kept pacing back and forth, I couldn't help it; it was either pace or sit and let all those nastly little thoughts of what could happend the last day in the hospital, or on the drive home, or! Stop!! Ok take a breath, calm down, I can't believe I'm this worried about him. Love sucks sometimes.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice broke into my thoughts and I turned around to look at her, her eyes were wide, her hand held out to me, it seemed like time had slowed down. Ok, this is new. "Kagome watch out!" Sango shouted as time spud up, I was falling backwards. Thrusting my hands behind me I braced for the fall.

"Geeze, clumsy." A rough, soothing voice said from above me, I didn't even hear the front door open, or closed. I started to wonder why everything was so dark, then I remembered I'd closed my eyes. Duh! I guess my brains nothing working well with me today. "Do you like the house?" Inuyasha asked when I finally opened my eyes to stare up at him, he hadd caught me before I fell all the way down. I nodded as he set me up, I looked down to see what I had fallen over. Damn step. I had forgotten that there was a step in the forye. "You ok?" Inuyasha asked from behind me, I looked down at the step then to him.

"Yeah, just...out of it I guess." I said as I pressed my left palm to the side of my head. "Oh! You want me to move? I mean, this is your house!" I studdered as I noticed I was blocking the hallway. I felt dizzy, happy, relieved, and scared all at one time, maybe the last three were the reason why I felt dizzy? I heard Inuyasha chuckle at me and I glanced at him. "What's so funny?" I asked, my hand placed on my hips.

"You." He said plainly before he stepped up next to me, wrapping his arms through mine. "You're so.." I know he's gonna say cute! I know it! "Cute, when you're worried." Inuyasha said as I threw my head back and moaned in dispair.

"I'm not cute." I whinned as he started to sway side to side, taking me along with him. I glanced over to Sango for help, but the pervert Miroku was nursing the new bumb on his head. I sighed before looking back at Inuyasha, he was smiling at me..

"What?" I asked with my own smile, I coudn't stay mad at him, not long anyway.

"Nothing, is Twilight here?" Inuyasha asked pulling me firmly against him. I tried to struggled, but he kept me there, in a tight bare hug.

"No, momma has her, she said it would be to hard on me to have to take care of you both right away, I told her that Twilight wouldn't cause any trouble, but you on the other hand..." I lead off as I waved my hand back and forth as if to wipe away the thought. I glance up at Inuyasha as he smiled misciviously at me. "What's with that look?" Inuyasha smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like any other one we'd shared, it was more passionate, there was more fire and emotion poured into the kiss.

"Look at them." I heard Miroku say as the sound of something hit something else filled the air. I pulled away from Inuyasha to glance at Miroku, he was now on the ground, he wasn't moving, is he ok?

"Hey, M-Miroku? A-are you alive?" I asked walking over to Miroku, I didn't see him breathing. "Is he dead?" I asked looking up to Sango, I'd never seen her do this before. I didn't even thing she was capable of this!

"He's fine. Just unconsious at the moment. He'll wake up soon, Sango didn't hit him that hard." Inuyasha said standing next to Sango. I looked back to Miroku, I could see his chest rise and fall. Reliefe. Pushing Miroku on to his back, he looked as if he was sleeping. I sighed as I sat back. Glancing up and Sango and Inuyasha once more I leaned on my knees, I leaned on my hands to push myself onto my feet when I felt something touch my rear. Looking over my shoulder I saw a hand, my face bruned as I looked at Miroku, there was a crooked smile on his face. I felt his hand move over my bottom and let out a scream.

"Miroku!!" I heard Inuyasha shouted as he jumped over Miroku and grabbed me away. I didn't even realize what he's done until I was staring into his chest. I glanced up at Inuyasha before the sound of something similar to a car wreck. When I tried to look over at the source of the sound Inuyasha stopped me. "Best not to look." Inuyasha said picking me up and carrying me to the kitchen. I knew my face was red, what shade of red, I had no clue. It felt silly to be carried to the kitchen when it was barely six feet away from my old spot. "Hungry?" Inuyasha asked setting me down on the counter.

"You shouldn't carry anything heavy. You could hurt yourself." I said gainning an angry look from Inuyasha.

"You're not heavy." Inuyasha said as he hit my forhead with one of his fingers. I closed my eyes and rocked back.

"Hey!" I shouted rubbing where he hit me. Inuyasha laughed before he turned and went to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Hungry?" Inuyasha asked again as he looked around the firge. I sighed before I slid off the counter and went to Inuyasha.

"Kind of. What cha got in there?" I asked peering into the frig. Inuyasha turned to look me in the eye. "What?" I asked staring back at him.

"Haven't you stayed the night here?" he asked, I nodded yes. "What did you eat?" he asked as I looked away from him.

"I ah, Sango and I ate out at a resturant. And I bought my own food, what I didn't eat I left here for you." I said glancing back at Inuyasha. He face was shocked as he looked back at me. "What? It's not my house.." I said in defence.

"Not yet, but you'll be living here with me, you and Twilight both. Kagome, you gotta know I wanted you to have food already, that's why I asked Sesshomaru if there was still good food here." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at me. I knew he was right. I sighed before looking down at the ground.

"I know, but, it woudn't feel right without you here to enjoy the food with me." I said in defence once more as I looked up at Inuyasha, I knew he couldn't stay made at me for long, not when he said that he thought it was cute when I was honest and pouting. Stupid man, but it was ok, he's the best thing Twilight and I could even have hoped to have in out life. Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes and hung his head, I had won this round.

"Fine, I'll make you something to eat. Sango!" Inuyasha shouted as he moved about the kitchen with ease, it didn't seem as if he'd been sleeping for three years. Sango yelled back from somewhere father than the hallway where she'd been with Miroku. "Does chicken sound good?" Inuyasha asked, he kenw chicken was one of my favorite foods. I waited for Sango to answer, hoping she'd say ok.

"Sounds great! Kagome-chan, didn't you say you liked chicken? If Kagome-chan wants the chicken then I'm fine with it!" Sango said from the far away place. I smiled and turned to Inuyasha, I'd gone without chicken for a few weeks, now I get chicken!!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as I smiled like a little child.

"Yes! This is so great!" I shouted as I jumped up and down like a little child. Chicken! Chicken! I know it's a simple food but I loved it so much, just like I loved Inuyasha and my new friends! Sango was like a sister for me, and her little brother Kohaku was Souta's best friend! It couldn't of been more perfect! It makes me so thankfull for meeting Inuyasha.


	7. The Knock on the Door at Night

Chapter 7: The Knock on the Door at Night.

"Inuyasha, don't you think that maybe you should get to bed." I said resting my hands on his shoulders. It was nearly ten at night, and Inuyasha was still up doing thing around the house, fussing about Twilight's room, and how to make everything safe for her. As endearing as it all was he needed his rest. I watched him sigh heavily as he looked up at me. I had finally gotten him to sit down. "It's ten at night, you need to rest." I refrased as he sighed once more and looked around the baby's room. It was bright pink and soft yellows.

"But..." He looked away from me and stared the newly painted walls. "It has to be perfect for her." Inuyasha said slowly, I knew he wanted Twilight to be happy in her room.

"I know, but you have to rest or else my mom won't bring her back. If you get over worked then mom will keep her and not give her back unless you chill out." I said softly as he nodded and I looked around the room, it look so much like a girls room. It amazed me that Inuyasha would know what to do with a girl's room. "Come on," I patted his shoulder. "Off to bed with you. I'll tidy up a bit before I go to sleep." I added as I looked at hi face once he stood up. It made me so happy to be with him.

"Ok, ok. I'll go, don't stay awake to long, you've got to rest too." Inuyasha smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, swaying us both side to side. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head over his heart. I loved hearing his heart beating, the feel and sound of air rushing in and out of his lungs. It was so soothing for me to hear those few things. "Kagome, don't over work yourself." Inuyasha whispered as I felt his breath stir against my scalp. I glanced up at him.

"That's my line! Now, I said off to bed with you." I said sternly pushing away from him and pointing out the door. Inuyasha followed my finger before looking back at me, I didn't like the look in his eyes. "Wh-what?" I asked as I watched him step closer to me. His smile was mischevious. "Inuyasha?" I called right before he knelt down and wrapped his arms out my waist, picking me off my feet, Inuyasha carried me over his shoulder. I kicked my feet and wiggled shouting at him to set me down at he walked out of Twilight's room. I used my hands to push my chest and face from his back and tried to look at him. "You are not carrying me up those stairs!" I shouted remembering that our room was up stairs. Inuyasha laughed as he walked towards the stairs at a steady speed. "Inuyasha! Stop! Please!" I couldn't help but laugh when I was pleading to him to stop, he was tickling me! "Inuyasha!! Hahahaha! P-Please s-stop!!"

"Kagome, stop wiggling, I have to walk." Inuyasha said as he stopped tickling me. I pushed the palms of my hands into his back in outrage. He yelped as he pushed out his chest to get my palms out of his back. I laughed as the phone began to ring. "Got it." Inuyasha said. I was still pouting, I didn't care. Digging my elbow into his shoulder, softly mind you, I sighed and started to play with my hair. "Kagome, it's for you." Inuyasha said poking me with the phone. I hung my head before reaching my arm, akwardly to reach for the phone. Inuyasha kept putting it right before my hand, when I went to grab it he'd pull it away. Punching him, he finally gave me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone as Inuyasha began to walk to the stairs again.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice came from the speaker. I smiled, Sango and I had became best friends, she would tell me anything and everything I wanted to know about the Takashi's, Hoshi's, and her own family. She was a real gem in my oppinion.

"Sango! Hi, how are you?" I asked as Inuyasha began to walk up he stairs. I tried to hit him, but he jerked me up and settled my body on his shoulder again. I sighed before saying, "You are a jerk, you can sleep alone, you know that?" I turned back to the phone with all he did was laugh at me. "Guys are stupid and they don't listen!" I whinned to Sango, I heard her laugh over the phone.

"What's he doing now?" Sango asked.

"For some reason, he decided to carry me to bed, but I still have to clean up a little!" I said glaring at Inuyasha's head. "Inuyasha set me down, please." I said as he stopped on the top set. I don't know what he was doing but he started to walk again before he knelt down. I had no idea what he was doing until I was sent flying on to the bed. "EEEK!!" I obviously eeked as I landed on the bed. My eyes were closed tight, the sound of Sango's voice calling my name made me open my eyes and look around me. Inuyasha was laughing at me, I glared up at him and pulled the phone to my ear and spoke to Sango. "Dog Boy, threw me to the bed." Sango began to laugh at the name I gave Inuyasha. It was his turn to glare at me, that was my 'pet' name for him. Dog boy, not very cleaver, but hey, it does the trick.

"Well, since...Dog Boy is behaving now, would you two like to come to dinner tomorrow night, I want to have a nice family dinner before Pappa Takashi comes home." Sango said as I felt lost.

"Pappa Takashi? You mean Inuyasha's father?" I asked rolling over to my stomach, kicking my feet back and forth in a swaying motion.

"Yeah, Miroku said that Sesshomaru had called to tell Pappa Takashi that Inuyasha was awake." Sango explained as I smiled, I couldn't wait to meet Inuyasha's father.

"Is he nice? Do you think he'll like me?" I asked feeling something funny in my stomach as I turned the questions over in my mind. I heard Inuyasha undress and get into his dresser. Getting ready for bed, I should to, but I wanted to know more about 'Pappa Takashi'.

"Pappa Takashi is very nice, but don't get him so angery, he's very, let's say, enthusiastic if you cross him. But he usually only does that with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. But he practicly raised Miroku along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Sango laughed as she spoke. I smiled, Sango was so totally in love with Miroku, even though she says he's a womanizer and a pervert that never keeps his hands to himself, and always making suggestions to her about private matters.

"I'm glade, I can't wait to meet him." I said as I giggled a little before glancing over at Inuyasha, he'd sat down on the bed, his feet holding mine down. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" I asked as he smiled at me. I smiled back and rolled my eyes, he was in his weird mode again. "Sango, I gotta go, Dog Boy is acting weird, and I don't want to accidently hang up on you." I said as I glanced back over at Inuyasha, he had a book I was reading, imported romance novel from the USA. Sango laughed at me.

"Ok, I'll call you later." I hung up and laid the phone on the bed before looking over at Inuyasha. "Hey." I called, all that moved was his eyes as they read my novel, nevery good mind you. "Inuyasha" I said again as he set my book down and then looked at me. He was in his weird mode. "Hey, is Sango right? Is your father kind?" I asked pulling my feet from under his legs and curled up beside him. He looked up to the ceilling before looking back down at me.

"He was kind to my mother, and us. He turned really stupid over us when my mother passed away. He was a good father, he knew nothing about raising children, but he did what he could do and was good at being a father, though he did have a few draw backs." Inuyasha said. I was happy he was opening up to me.

"What were his draw backs?" I asked as he shifted into a more comforable possition, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I smiled and rested my head over his heart, my favorite spot.

"When he'd loose his temper he lost it," Inuyasha paused as he looked to the ceiling again before continuing. "He never hit Sesshomaru nor I at all. But he did yell when he got mad, but never at us, but he would yell at the walls, or the random objects in the room." Inuyasha smiled as he glanced at a photo next to our bed. "But he took care of us, he loved us enough for both mother and father. He was a father I was proud of." Inuyasha smiled, his eyes were falling down. I smiled, he was falling asleep with the thoughts of his kind father. I laid beside him until he fell totally alseep. Sliping from his arm I grabbed his feet and pulled him down so his head rested on the pillow. I smiled down at him and pulled the blanket from uner him to over his chest, he wasn't wearing a shirt, like usual, but he had on his blue and red plaided pajama pants.

"Good night love." I whispered before kissing his forehead and turned off the light and closed the door behind me. I had grabbed my pajama pants and a small tank top, time for my shower! From all Inuyasha's painting I got a got hit with a the paint brush. Turning on the shower and waited it to warm up before I striped my clothing and stepped into the shower. The water felt nice against my skin, the warmth made me feel refreshed and new. Thank god for showers! I closed my eyes as I began to wash and rinse my hair under the warm water. I was humming to my self when I heard a knock followed by the doorbell being rung. "Coming!!" I shouted rinsing the rest of the suds out of my hair before turning off the shower and grabbing my towel. The knocking and ringing of the doorbell became more fequent and persistant. "I said I'm coming!" I shouted wrapping the towel around my chest and rushed out of the bathroom down the stairs to the front door. Nothing like answering your boyfriend's door in your towel! "Yes?" I asked opening the door.


	8. Why Not Tell Me?

Chapter 8: Why Not Tell Me?

"Yes? Hello?" I asked opening the door, still in my towel mind you. When I opened the door the cold night air whipped around my naked legs and arms, spilling on to my face, the night air was powerful tonight, there must be a summer storm coming. "Yes? Hello?" I asked peering out the door at the back of a someone. He or she, I guess, was wearing a long bulky trench coat, it was hard to tell what gender the person was, his or her head was down, but the person looked tall, but I'd seen tall women before. But I guess that doesn't, well didn't matter after I heard the person's voice.

"Kagome!" it was a male, and in what I could see before he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, he had short black hair. Before I relized what I did, I screamed really loud in fright and surprise. Somewhere upstairs Inuyasha stumbled outta bed and down the stairs as I stood ridged in the arms of the unknown man. It only took a few minutes to know who I was dealing with. The man's hands were traveling down my backside to my but when I heard Inuyasha tumble on to the main floor.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled out as his hands rubbed over my rear. I felt violated, he'd never done that to me before!

"Get off me Miroku!" I shouted shoving him out the door, anger was in my blood as I slammed the door on his baby face. "That! That! That pervert!" I shouted trying to brush off Miroku's touch off my rear. I turned to Inuyasha, his eyes were runing up and down my half naked body. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my hips as the front door opened again. Miroku peered in at me, my glare meeting his soft, puppy dog eyes. I turned on my heel and walked towards Inuyasha. As I went to pass him, Inuyasha grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him. The front door closed, I looked over at Miroku, he was staring at the ground. "What?" I asked softly, I didn't want to sound harsh, but I guess I kind of did, by the look Inuyasha gave me.

"Kagome, you did answer the door in a towel, and not a very large one." Inuyasha said as I felt my face turn red. I knew he was right.

"I was in the middle of my shower, and the knocking and ringing was persistan! What else was I to do? Wake you?" I asked staring at his collar bone, my hands playing in his hair, he had kept it long for me, I loved to play with his long sliky, black hair. It was to much fun!

"Miroku, next time you come over, call first." Inuyasha said glaring over at Miroku, he let go of me and walked to Miroku, his fist meeting Miroku's skull. The thunk was loud, but after I told Sango, Inuyasha's little hit would be nothing compaired to what Sango'll do to him. Miroku then walked into the kitchen, I was watching his every move. When I couldn't see him anymore I heard the freezer door opened, ice being grabbed and placed on the counter. He was fine, I'm going to change, no use standing there in my towel with wet hair.

"I'll be back down." I said to Inuyasha as I walked up the stairs, I hear Inuyasha tell me to wait so I did, a hand on the hand rail. "Yeah?" I asked as he smiled and kissed me. Sweet, milk chocolate kiss. I smiled against his lips, they felt so smooth and soft against my own. "You make everything better. Go see what Miroku wanted to talk about." I whispered kissing him once more then dashing up the stairs after he went towards the kitchen. I heard their voices as I was changing, the house was quiet except for the two guys down stairs. After I changed into my pink, blue, and white plaided pajama pants and my white tee-shirt with the love kanji on it. Inuyasha had, had Sesshomaru buy it for me. I knew how embarrassing it was for Sesshomaru, he had to go to three different stores to find the shirt. It took a lot not to laugh when I was told he bought it. Even now it's funny!

"WHAT?!" What the hell? What is Inuyasha yelling about? Guess I should go down stairs and see. Opening the bathroom door I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, almost falling from triping over the rug in the hallway.

"Stupid rug. Inni what's wrong?" I asked using another nickname I made for him. He glared at me but then looked away. "Honey?" I asked trying a different approch. I looked to Miroku but he wasn't giving anything up. "Inuyasha Takashi, tell me, please." I demanded softly placing my hand on his shoulder, they were tence. What was going on? Inuyasha wasn't even looking at me! "Seriously! Tell me!" I shouted, I was fustrated and getting sad, he was keeping something from me, something that kept him from looking at me. I tried not to cry, but tears were burning against my eyes. But I didn't understand why I was over reaching this way, it was hurting me. Suddenly I heard a noise, it sounded like a sob or some kind, but when I looked around I only met eyes. Both guys were looking directly at me, their eyes watching me with worry. Then I realized, the noise came from me. I felt embarrassed, alone, and outta the loop. Turning on my heel, I grabbed my car keys and went for the door. Inuyasha called after me, so did Miroku but I didn't move to go back to the two. Slipping on my slippers I opened the door. I felt a hand grab my upper arm and turned to look at Inuyasha. "Good Night." I said coldly before shaking his hand off my arm and left, getting into my car. Staring the engieen I felt my hot tears roll down my face. It felt as if a thousand pound weight was placed on my heart.

Where should I go though? I can't burden Mom, it's too late to go to Sango, I no longer have my friends from school anymore, they abandoned me long ago. The only person I know will be up at this time is...Hanging my head I knew where I had to go. Shifting into reverse I drove back into the street then placed the shifter into drive and drove down the street, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku and their little conversation alone as I cried in my car.

It took what seemed forever to arrive to my destination. The large house was two stories but really long. I was just relieved to have found the place. Parking my car I locked and set the alarm as I walked up to the front door. I knew he'd be awake at this hour. He was a night owl too. I took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. I hear noises come from inside the house, a curse here and there, then the door opened. Intence violet eyes stared down at me in surprise.

"Kagome?" He asked as I nodded and looked to the ground. "What's wrong? Where's that bastard Inuyasha?" He asked as I kept my eyes down to the ground.

"Sesshomaru, can I stay here tonight?" I aske, my voice was cold, lifeless, and really soft. Tears were falling to the ground again making small wet spots. Sesshomaru's hand came into view catching a few tears as he tilted my chin so that I looked up at him. I was surprised, his eyes were kind and caring. It made me cry even more, turning my head out of his grip I kept my hands at my side as my body shook with soft tremors from my stiffled sobs.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his voice startling me for a second, I looked up at him, I didn't know if I could speak, but I tried.

"I know, I'm over reacting but, it hurts so much. I thought he trusted me, I...I thought he was...Di-di-different!" I tried to say as I brusted even more into tears and tried to hide my face in my hands. I didn't want anyone to see me, but I couldn't go hide in my room. I was trying to be an adult, but I guess I'm just not that strong. An unexpected warmth startled me, making me look up at Sesshomaru, his arms were wrapped around me, hugging me. Keeping my arms in front of my chest, I laid my hands over my mouth and rested my forhead on Sesshomaru's chest, his heart was steady giving some comfort, but I knew that there was only one heart I could listen to forever, but right now the steady heart I needed was causing mine to brake.

"Come on, let's settle you into one of my spare rooms. I'll call Inuyasha and tell him you're ok." Sesshomaru said as he praticly carried me into his house.

"I'm sorry to burnden you, I just didn't know where else to go." I whispered, the world was going dark and blury as he took me to the spare bed room and laid me down. Opening my eyes as wide as I could I thought I saw Sesshomaru smile.

"It's ok, now rest, you need it. I'll call Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice slowed and vanished as I feel asleep, some part of my heart hoped that I'd see Inuyasha and talk with him, but I was still hurting and all I wanted was a nice, peaceful sleep. Then all was gone.


	9. Sesshomaru's Help

Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's Help.

"Kagome, it's time to wake up." Sesshomaru's voice came into my ears as I tried to open my eyes, but they just didn't want to open. "Kagome, Inuyasha is here to take you home." My eyes snapped open at that.

"No!" I shouted shooting up. I stared at Sesshomaru, an evil smile was on his face as he stared at me with a laughing gaze. Grabbing the pillow I was sleeping on I threw it at him without thinking. He caught it and surprisingly kept smiling at me. I sighed and slid off the large king size bed, that was practiclly three feet off the floor. When I was standing up right I felt as if I were three feet tall standing in front of Sesshomaru. It was like looking up to my father when I was little. I swear! At five five I'm not all that intimidating. "I'm up, what now?" I asked rubbing my left eye of the sleepy sand, or whatever that gunk is called.

"Breakfast is done." Sesshomaru said as he turned, tossed my pillow, and left me alone in the room. I sighed as my feet followed after him, I was hungry and still upset.

"Nee, Sesshomaru, did you really call Inuyasha last night?" I asked sitting down on one of the stools at the bar. I watched as Sesshomaru flowed around his kitchen with ease. He was a natural as he finished the eggs, placed equal amounts on two plates and set hotcakes (Pancakes) on two seprate plates. I was so amazed. "Wow."

"Yes, I did." Sesshomaru said startling me, without knowing it I had dazed out. Snapping back to look at Sesshomaru and sat straight backed against the stool's back.

"You did?" I asked as he nodded and set the plate down in front of me. I stared at it before looking back to Sesshomaru. "What did he say?" I asked looking back down at the hotcakes and eggs.

"Yes, he said he was sorry, and for me to bring you home last night. I told him to piss off and hung up. From what Inuyasha said he and Miroku were talking about Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend." Sesshomaru said as my gaze snapped up to him, he was watching me intently.

"Ex-girlfriend? Who was that?" I asked starting to feel bad about leaving last night.

"He'll tell you when he's ready, but she left him about a year and a half after he went into the coma. She said that she couldn't wait for him anymore and started to go after Miroku, but Miroku's too much of a loyal bastard to date her, that and Sango would of killed him." Sesshomaru said turning away from me to pour orange juice from the container on the counter. I looked down at my plate and picked up the fork, stabing it into the hotcakes.

"We're...we're they serious about each other?' I asked softly, my voice didn't want to work one bit.

"Inuyasha was, but her...she was high maintanince. There was no problem letting her go. She was trouble, always making Dad and Inuyasha get into fights with each other. It was horrible." Sesshomaru said with a tone that held regret and pain.

"Why does your voice hold such saddness?" I asked innocetly, I know that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't get along that well, but still he must care for Inuyasha.

"I wasn't there." Sesshomaru said, his back still towards me. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing, when I noticed that something warm and good was being absently stuffed into my mouth I quickly chewed the hotcake and swallowed.

"You weren't there? For what?" I asked, keeping my voice soft and as unjudgemental as possible. Not that hard mind you.

"For when he dealt with father, for keeping that...woman away from him, and for the car crash that nearly killed him." Sesshomaru said softly as he rested his hands on the counter and hung his head. I kept my gaze low even though i wanted to stare into his eyes, to see the emotions flowing through them.

"How did it happen?" I asked, I had never asked how, when, or why Inuyasha was in the coma.

"Are you staying beside my brother?" Sesshomaru asked, it was an oddly worded question.

"Always, he saved me." I said softly, in reality it was only he who kept me alive. Sesshomaru liked my answer, I guess, because he turned around and looked down on me like a judgemental parent inspecting their child's date. He must of saw something that he approved of because his eyes eased and the cold mask he usually held was completely gone.

"The offical report was break failure. All his breaks failed at the same time. They suspected foul play, but they could never tie anyone to it. Inuyasha was to stupid to stay away from trouble, the night before he was sent into the coma he called me, saying he saw something really bad. A man had killed a young woman in the allyway beside his work, said that he knew the man and that the police wanted him to testify the next week. I wasn't there to protect him like his mother made me promise to. I let him get nearly killed! I should have come home that night! I should of called Father, Miroku anyone to keep an eye on him, but I didn't think that it mattered, nothing dealing with Inuyasha ever mattered to me." Sesshomaru said as his eyes flickered with pain and regret again. I stood up, walked around the counter, to stand in front of him. He looked down at me, his eyes nearly in tears. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"Sesshomaru, it's not your fault. You couldn't of known." I said softly trying to ease the pain in his heart, he wasn't making it any easier on me to do so.

"He never gave any indication that he was introuble at all!" Sesshomaru said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. I grabbed his shirt out of instinct and held on.

"Sesshomaru, stop! You have to let go of the past in order to move forward." I said feeling like swing set after playtime at school. Sesshomaru stared down at me, as if it were the first time he saw me before. "Sesshomaru, do you feel better?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said his cold mask slipped back on to his face. "Please sit and eat. You can change and leave afterwards." Sesshomaru said taking his plate and left me alone in the kitchen. I watched him go, slightly confused about his actions. Hanging my head I stared at my plate of nearly cold food. Sighing heavily I stuck my fork into my eggs and started to eat my breakfast.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DINGDONGDINGDONG! The door bell was going to break if this kept going on. Standing up I shouted I'd get the door as Sesshomaru appeared at the top of his stairs. I smiled and turned the doorknob opening the door with a quick pull. Staring out the door I stared into turmoiled violet eyes.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted as he rushed forward in a blur of black and tan. His arms wrapped his arms around by body as he hugged me closely to him. I could hear him as he took in the smell of my hair. I couldn't help but blush, no one had ever done that to me before, and now that it has, I felt like one of the happiest girls.

"Kagome! I was so worried! It thought I'd never see you again. I called your mom and Sango, I called Miroku and a few of your old firends! You scared me when you left! I was strangely relieved to get the phone call from Sesshomaru when he said you'd came here!" Inuyasha said his words muffled by my hair. I smiled and snuggled against his neck.

"I'm sorry, I just felt so hurt by not knowing what you two were talking about. I know I over reached, I'm sorry." I whispered into his neck as tears burned in my eyes. I was feeling a horrible twisting in my stomach as I clung to Inuyasha, I hated how I had acted, and the worst of all I hated how Inuyasha had tried so desprately to fine me. "I love you." I sobbed as Inuyasha kissed the nook of my neck.

"I love you too. I'll tell you everything, just please, please don't do that again. Please, I love you." Inuyasha said pressing his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes. I smiled as he kissed the wing of my nose.

"Ahem! This is my house!" Sesshomaru said loudly startling us both in to bright red faces. We both bursted into laughter in each other's arms.

...OK

So who do you thing the ex-girlfrirend should be? I was thinking Kikyo, but that's the normal, then Kagura by she was the exgirl in my other one. any ideas? Please tell me. Thanks a lot!!! Loves you all!!


	10. His ExGirlfriend and My ExFriend

Chapter 10: His Ex-Girlfriend and My Ex-Friend.

When we arrived home I had checked the missed phone calls and messages on the machine.

"INUYASHA! IF YOU DID SOMETHING TO KAGOME I AM GOING TO MURD----" Blared Sango's pissed voice from the speakers. Both Inuyasha and I stared wide-eyed at the message machine. I glanced to Inuyasha as Miroku came next.

"Sorry Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango's just a little mad right now."

"HELL YES I'M MAD! KAGOME'S MISSING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT INUYASHA! AND YOU'RE MIROKU!!" Sango shouted in the back ground. I sighed as I pressed the next button seeing who else left messages. The second one was from Sesshomaru, probably when he called last night, I didn't know. The third one was from my mom, she was wondering if I was OK and if I was home again. I smiled as I heard her voice, I know she'll feel hurt for me not coming to her when I was in despair. Pressing the delete button when all messages were heard and turned to Inuyasha. I could tell that my sudden disappearance last night had really shook him up, I could see it in his eyes, and it hurt me to know I was the one that put it there. Hanging my head I pressed it against Inuyasha's chest, I couldn't look into his eyes, it made me hate myself even more.

"Kagome, are you tired? Can I get you something to drink? Something to eat?" Inuyasha asked as he laid his hands on my back; it hurt to know he was trying so hard to make me feel better when I should be the other way around. Clearing my throat, I pushed away from him and walked to the stairs.

"I'm sorry that I did that last night, I'm still a little sleepy. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to lay in bed for a little bit. I'm sorry I'm being so difficult, but my mind is racing with what Sesshomaru told me." I said softly keeping my eyes trained on a lock of hair near his eyes. I saw the pain in his eyes, and the wonder in what Sesshomaru had told me, but he was being respectful and didn't ask.

"OK, I'll probably be in my office, if I'm not then call out and I'll come to you." Inuyasha said as I felt sharp pain in my heart. I smiled sadly and nodded and walked up the stairs to the second floor and went to the bathroom. A heaviness had settled in my chest, weighing down my movements and my conscience.

Something New...Inuyasha's POV.

Just when I finally start to have a normal life with a woman that saved my life I go and do something stupid! Ugh! I felt frustrated with the conflicting emotions in my head! I can't believe that I'd do that to Kagome! I was beating myself up, everyone knew I deserved it. Sighing, I sat down on the couch, Kagome was back to her usual self, but things were off. She was still a little uncertain about trusting me, great, I get to start all over again. Slumping back in the couch, I felt like trying to build something to take back last night, I should of thought of how Kagome' would of acted. I had forgotten all about Kikyo, all about her backstabbing and the lies she had told. I sighed before running my hand through my hair, the sound of running water was calming my senses down. Twenty minutes passed before I noticed I had dozed off. The sound of my cell phone going off it was Miroku, he was checking in on Kagome and me. I told him that she was ok and back with me, I held back the fact that Sesshomaru had told her something about my past. He told me to tell Kagome he was sorry about his actions last night and that if there was anything he could do to make it up to her he would. I said I'd give her the message and humg up. Looking to the ceiling I listened to the water run up stairs.

Huh? Oh the water's turned off. Looking around I looked for the clock and saw the time. It was now 5. Damn, the time flew by, guess I fell asleep. Standing up I stretched out, I popped my shoulders and back in a few places. Slouching over I stared at the floor before turning and walking to the stairs, I was going to fix up Twilight's room again, it would be the only thing I'd do to settle my stomach to keep busy. Before I could even get a few feet up the stairs Kagome stood at the top of the stairs, she was staring down at me. Her hair was still dripping with water, and small bead of water clutched to the naked skin I could see. She had a towel wrapped around her chest, clipped the end to sides together as she stood with her arms at her side.

"Kagome?" I called out to her, but she didn't seem to respond. Walking up the stairs a little more I saw her eyes were staring with a blind gaze. "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you still upset?" I called to her, but nothing I said seemed to get to her. Grabbing her arm I shook her roughly. "KAGOME!" I shouted loudly to her by she didn't recognize my voice. Stepping up to the second floor I tried to shake Kagome again, her hair let off small beads of water.

"Inu...yasha?" her voice finally came out of her lips as her eyes went large and back to normal, then they closed and she was limp in my arms. Her breath was shallow and raspy as if she had just ran a marathon all day. Spinning her around in my arms, I leaned down and swept her feet up, letting her knees rest over my arm. Taking a breath I hung my head and carried Kagome up to our room and laid her to sleep on the bed. Pulling the covers up over her naked shoulders I kissed her forehead before walking to the door, clicking off the light and went down stairs to call Sango over to watch Kagome.

Back to Kagome's View.

When I woke, two days had passed, I didn't realize that I was so tired, that in it's self is odd but the thing is, I don't remember my dream. Usually I can remember what I dream, and what was said, what was done, and who was there. My goodness sitting up was a chore and a half. My head would get light, it felt as if I was being tossed into the air over and over again. "Inuyasha..." I voice wasn't even working. Grabbing my neck I felt something scratching in my throat. When I tried to speak it was coarse and hard to talk.

"Inuyasha...!!!" I tried to shout but it hardly made it passed my lips. My voice died in my mouth. The movement of swinging my legs over the edge of the bed sent the room spinning around in circles. "Inuyasha...!!!" Then again, maybe standing and actually walking was the most difficult and so light and dizzy. I swear that if I had not had a hold of the bed post, I would have floated to the ceiling. "hello...?" I tried again, but it was like the first times I tried.

My legs felt like lead weights as I tried to walked out the bed room door. Everything was fine until, that is, the stairs were right in front of me. I didn't think about the stairs, I actually couldn't think that far ahead, my head hurt and my body felt heavy and weightless at the same time. I stumbled down stairs, not really steady yet. I clung to the railing as if it were my lifeline, then I realized it was! If I let go of the railing I'd fall to my doom. "Inuyasha?" I tried again as I made it safely down the two flight of stairs. The room swam in circles of colors. I bit down on my lip, the sudden pain forced the room to stop. As soon as the room was steady I heard something move in the kitchen. "Inuyasha?"

"Hahahahaha!" A high shrill of a female voice came from the kitchen.

"W-Who's there? Who are you?" I asked, my voice still low and hallow. "Why are you in my house?" I asked, the laughing continued. I was starting to get annoyed but, my head was hurting to much. "Show your self!" I called out, my voice suddenly strong.

"My, my, my, what a brave young child." The voice said crudely as a woman walked from the kitchen hallway. She looked exactly like me, only her eyes were a cold brown, and her hair was chopped to her shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked, my body was shaking for some reason. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Kagome dear, have you forgotten me already?" The woman asked, her appearance then changed. Her hair was long and a pure pitch black. Her eyes were a bit softer but not by much. Oh! It's Kikyo!

"Kikyo? Is...is that you?" I asked, the sudden realization of the woman's identity.

"Hahahaha! Little girl, it's a pleasure to see you again." Kikyo said, her voice harmful to my ears. I couldn'really understand why her voice was so painful to listen to, she used to have a wonderful voice, when she sung it was like angels.

"Kikyo, you sound so cold and spiteful." I whispered as she glared at me.

"That, my dear, dear little friend is because of you and your beloved Inuyasha!" Kikyo said as she smiled evilly at me.

"Where's Inuyasha? What have you done to him?" I asked, looking around.

"He is not here, this is your dream, and I a the Nightmare Queen. You see, once I moved away everything that could possibly go wrong did. My parents broke up, my boyfriend dumped me. And then my mother, in a fit of rage, attacked me, shredded my hair, scared me all over. Inuyasha was the only good thing, and since he had been in a coma, I had luck, but ever since you awoke him up, and he's been with you I've been having my old luck back. All because I can no longer buy all the thing that make me happy!" Kikyo looked away, her face twisted in disgust. I couldn't help but feel sorry about how her life turned out, and some what responsible, I never called to check on her or to help her.

"If you would of called me, I'd of done something if you called me. Kikyo, you were my best friend! I would of helped you!!" I said to Kikyo. "Why wouldn't you of called me?" I asked. Kikyo chuckled as she closed her eyes.

"If only it were that easy, and why would I? You had everything handed to you on a silver plater! You think for one second I wanted the pity of a princess like you? Ha! Don't make me laugh you bitch!" Kikyo laughed as she glared straight at me. I shivered, I tried not to but her gaze was so cold.

"Kikyo, I loved you like family, I wanted nothing but the best for you." I was starting to cry, her pain and suffering, her anger and hatred was pinning me under an invisible force. "K-Kikyo...please st-stop." I managed to say aloud to her, my chest felt like a weight was crushing me. I could see Kikyo through the little vision I managed under the pressure. Her dark eyes glittered with hatred as she laughed at my pain. "Inuyasha!" I managed to shout out as the world began to spin around. Kikyo laughed from the darkness, her hands wrapping around my throat, at least I think it was her hands. She gripped my throat tightly as the invisible pressure on my chest grew heavier. "Inu..yasha!!" I managed to cried before the world when dark and the pressure, and Kikyo disappeared.

"gome...Kagome! Wake up!!" I heard Inuyasha called out as I sat up, sweat dripping down my face, my chest felt tight with fear as I stared at my hands. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said softly, he was to my left, Sango and Miroku were to my right. Wait why are they were?

"In_uyahsa?_" I asked, my voice lost after In.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why is your voice gone?" Sango asked as I place my hand against my throat. It was rough and it hurt like hell. I looked to Inuyasha, my eyes watering from the sudden rush of pain running through my body. Moving my hands to show I wanted a pen and paper Sango dove into her purse and pulled out a little pad of paper and a pen. I scribbled down _I saw Kikyo in my dream, she was choking me to death!_

Sango and the others looked at me with confusion. "But how Kagome? That doesn't make sense." Sango replied. I gave her my 'you did not just say that' look. She smiled before mouthing a sorry to me. "I guess anything is possible, now that I think about it." Sango said making up for what she said before. Inuyasha nodded as he held me in his arms. I kissed his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder. I looked to Sango and she gave back the pad and pen. I didn't looked at anyone as I wrote my next sentence. When I had finished I looked at my writing and then to everyone around me. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and gave the pad of paper to Sango. When she read it she glanced back at me surprised.

"You sure? You know Grandmother Kaede is pretty serious about the training." Sango said, I knew the guys were confused but I had to do something to keep myself protected, for my daughter, my boyfriend, and for Kikyo, I had to help her, and with this suggestion I knew it would help in some way. Sango sighed as she looked to Miroku. "Call Granny Kaede, tell her Kagome and I are coming for a visit tomorrow afternoon." Sango said, she seemed tired from worry. I smiled at her and mouthed _thank you_. She smiled and nodded to me. "For now, I have some pills that will keep you from dreaming, hopefully that will keep Kikyo outta your dreams." Sango said digging into her small purse, pulling out a small yellow pill bottle. "Here, since we're about the same then you'll be fine with taking two pills." Sango said popping off the lid and spilling six pills into her palm. "Here, when you want to sleep just take two pills just before." Sango instructed, I nodded and gave the pills to Inuyasha, he was closer to the night table. I kept two pills in my palm and notioned to the bed. Sango nodded to me and began to push Miroku out of the room.

I looked to Inuyasha and smiled sweetly. "Kagome, If you go to sleep so will I, I don't want you to be in danger anymore. We met in the Dream World, so I know that if I'm there with you, I can protect you in the Dream World." Inuyasha whispered as he hugged me closely. I smiled and sat there in his arms before pushing away and motioning for a class of water. He laughed quietly before standing, "I might like this no talking thing." Inuyasha joked as a stuck my tonge out at him, he laughed before he disappeared out the room door. Looking to the pills I sighed, this was not gonna be a very good time. Laying back in my bed I waited for Inuyasha, my thoughts zipping over my incounter with Kikyo and then to my little daughter and boyfriend. I have to protect them with everything I've got! I know that, and I will!


	11. Nightmares in the Real World

Chapter Eleven: Nightmares in the Real World.

I could hear Inuyasha and Twilight playing in her nursery from the mater bathroom, the sound so sweet and heart warming. He was finding her tickle spots and she found his hair the best toy in the world. For the first time in weeks I felt safe and unafraid of someone hiding in the shadows. I had been training with Grandma Kaede for over a month to amp up my natural miko abilities. She says I'm unfocused and scatter brained but has been so patient in teaching me. I never was that great in school, but this isn't school. The worst thing that could happen in school was detention or expulsion; in real life the worst thing is losing someone you can't live without.

I grabbed my neck as the image of Twilight being ripped from this world made me shutter in fear. _'Not her, I'd rather die in her place.'_ I thought shaking the image away and looked at myself in the mirror. Papa Takeshi was set to arrive later for dinner and a pleasant evening with his children and grand-children.

"Kagome, Twilight's all ready to go." Inuyasha smiled holding up a bundled up baby girl. I smiled back at him and turned around holding my hands out with a look that asked how I looked. He whistled. "No one in their right mind would resist you." Inuyasha said leaning forward and kissed me. I felt my face heat up at his words but felt extremely happy.

"Let me slip my coat on and we'll be on our way. You better get your homework done while we're gone." I said giving him my fierce look. Inuyasha had been trying so hard to catch up with technology and the new software his father's company had produced over the three years he was gone. I knew he needed a break from all the work but he had made me promise to keep him on track so he could go back to work and feel useful when Twilight wasn't home with him.

"Ooh! I'm so scared, Twilight, Mommy's so scary!" Inuyasha joked getting a smiling, giggling little sweetheart. I couldn't help my own laughter slipping my coat on.

"Alright little one, let's get going." I smiled letting Inuyasha help me put her in the front carrier we'd bought after I found it a hassle to tote around a stroller. Inuyasha kissed Twilight then kissed me. "Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too." He whispered back. I left my heart swell with joy. "You should go before Dad and Sesshomaru arrive." he suggested. I nodded and headed to the stairs. "Wait!" He called chasing after us. "Here, Sesshomaru picked this out for you." Inuyasha said laying a cell phone in my hand. I looked at it in amazement. I could never afford a brand new cell phone. It was the size of my hand and felt very comfortable. "You press this button on top then swipe your finger this way to unlock it." He explained showing me what to do. I smiled at him.

"You take such great care of us." I marveled.

He laughed, "Of course! You are my girls." We held the moment for a few more seconds before he added, "Hold down the one on the screen and it'll call your voicemail, hold down the two on the screen and it'll call me. Four is your mom, five is Sango, six is Sesshomaru, and seven is Miroku."

"Okay. Did Sesshomaru get you one too?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out his. "It's different." I remarked.

"It's more for business than fun. I asked Sesshomaru to get you a fun phone." He explained pocketing his phone. "I'll show you how to use it more when you get back." He offered looking at the clock. I was only eleven in the morning, but I still had dinner to prepare for and a little bit of cleaning left to do.

"Okay, we'll be down at the market two blocks away. Be home soon." I said opening the door and walked out. It was spring but winter still lingered in the air. I wrapped my coat around Twilight and started the walk to the market. I liked walking rather than driving or being drove. I like feeling the wind and seeing the beauty of the world. Twilight liked the walks too. It gave her a chance to see the world in the safety of my arms.

By the time we arrived at the market, Twilight, was fast asleep against my chest. I kissed her head and covered it with a blanket to keep her warm and keep the noise somewhat muffled so she could sleep. I picked a cart and began my way around the fresh vegetables picking out what we needed for dinner and future dinners. Inuyasha loves my cooking. My mother taught me well before I left her care for Inuyasha's. Passing through the frozen foods I pulled out my phone, I wanted to get some ice cream but whether we had some or not eluded my brain.

Unlocking the screen of my phone I searched it for the texting app. I found it after doing a whole phone search and, as quickly as I could, texted Inuyasha about the ice cream we had or didn't have. It's really amazing how such a simple little task can make you feel so smart and accomplished.

"I see he gave you the phone." A deep familiar voice said from my left. I smiled at Sesshomaru nodding.

"Inuyasha's going to show me how to use it more than just making a call when I get home." It dawned on me then that he was at the market closest to my house and not his own. "Not to be rude, but, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Rin and your dad?" I asked looking around for Rin and Papa Takeshi.

"They are at a park near by. I wanted to pick up a good wine for dinner." Sesshomaru said noticing the front carrier moving. "She's awake." He told me. I nodded and lifted the shifting blanket to reveal a fussing baby girl. "May I?" He asked holding out his hands. I smiled and lifted Twilight from the carrier and gave her to him. "She's so big!" He said.

"Nearly fourteen pounds. She's going to be tall." I said turning back to my phone. Sesshomaru took the phone and read the message.

"He says you don't have enough for company." Sesshomaru told me, I nodded and opened the freezer door.

"What kind of ice cream does your dad eat?" I asked pausing.

"Vanilla." He answered bouncing Twilight in his arms. "We have visitors." He said motioning to the two women at one end of the isle and three woman at the other end of the isle. I looked and knew who they were.

"My _friends_ from high school." I said being sarcastic.

"Is that so? What happened?" He asked.

"They thought I was a whore or something because they didn't believe I had gotten pregnant in a dream." I answered blandly. It was in the past, even though it still hurt. I heard Sesshomaru make a noise similar to a growl and snapped my head up to look at him. "Did you just growl?" I asked leading him down the isle to switch sections.

"No," He answered quickly. I laughed lightly, he and Inuyasha were so similar.

"In any case, they can stalk in the shadows all they want." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"Speaking of stalk, what is my brother doing?" He asked finally wondering where Inuyasha was at. Usually we always go to the market together.

"Working." I told him. "He needed a hour or so to himself to do some work and I needed to shop so we parted so he can work." I paused. "At least he's supposed to be working."

"Knowing him, he's probably trying to focus but losing interest." Sesshomaru said brushing a kiss on Twilight's forehead.

"He's doing really well. He stays up all night trying to get everything he possible can into his head. I hear him from time to time talking with someone trying to make sure he knows everything he needs to know to go back to work." I said feeling back that Inuyasha was working so hard and I wasn't doing anything to better myself.

"Kagome, don't worry, he wants to do this. He wants Twilight to know he's doing everything possible to ensure she has a great future." Sesshomaru said resting is hand on my shoulder in silent comfort. I smiled and nodded. I looked at my cart and nodded again. "Are you done?" He asked as his phone went off in his pocket. The sound startled Twilight causing her to cry. I smiled at the two and took her back cooing to her as Sesshomaru answered his phone. "My father is ready to leave." He said hanging up.

"Okay, here I'll buy this and you can go get your dad and Rin." I offered holding a hand out for the wine. He debated it, I could see his mind working behind his eyes. "Don't worry. Call it thanks for comforting me when you didn't have to." I said.

"You are family." He said clarifying something I didn't understand. He saw it on my face and chuckled. "You are family Kagome. My brother and I may have a relationship that isn't the best, but you are what makes him happy and you gave us Twilight. You fought to save him even at the cost of being outcast by your own friends and family. You are a sister to me." He said patting my head. I gave him a dirty look but it didn't last. I smiled and awkwardly hugged him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." I whispered taking the wind and shooed him off to his father and daughter. "See you in a little." He nodded and walked off. I smiled and went to the shortest line. If Papa Takeshi was anything like his sons, or rather, if they take after their father, then I guess I'm in good shape. I laughed, I make little sense even to myself. At my turn to put my food on the belt I set down the wine and shifted Twilight back into her carrier and unloaded my items. It was nice being out with Twilight, even thought I didn't have as many friends as I used to, the ones I have now are the best and support me.

"Kagome." Eri came up to me after I'd already paid and started to leave.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayame, how are you?" I asked being polite but that was about as far as I was going to go.

"How have you been?" Yuka asked.

"Fine." I replied. I didn't need to give details to those who didn't deserve them.

"I see you had your kid." Ayame said next looking to the squirming baby.

"Yes, a few months ago actually." I answered trying to keep my tone neutral.

"Who was that you were with?" Eri asked getting straight to the point.

"Takashi Sesshomaru." I answered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked being the same Eri I knew.

"No, he's my boyfriend's eldest brother." I replied. "I have to go. I have to get home." I said walking around Eri to the exit. They followed after me.

"Isn't your home the other way?" Yuka asked pointing towards the shrine.

"No, my home is this way. I move." I said with a sigh. "I really have to go." I added bowing slightly and started off again.

"Does your boyfriend know who your kid's father is?" Eri asked becoming all to nosy.

"Yes, he is the father." I replied. "Now please, quite asking and leave me alone. Non of you stayed at my side like a true friend when I was first going through this, why should you get to know what is going on in my life now?" I asked not caring in the least bit how rude I was. I looked between their shocked and guilty faces. "That's what I thought. Now, if you mind, I do _have_ to leave." I added turning away with Twilight and left for home. I wouldn't let them see how hurt I still was over their betrayal of trust. Holding back the sobs in my throat I managed to make it home without breaking into an emotional wreck. I knocked on the door and Inuyasha answered with a smile but his face fell at the tears going down my face.

"Kagome, what happened?" He asked taking my bags and ushered me into the house. I sat down and took Twilight from her carrier and unbundled the baby girl. She was smiling brightly at me blowing raspberries and spit at me. I smiled and her, kissed her forehead and set her down in her play pin before going to the kitchen where Inuyasha was putting the groceries away. "What happened?" He asked as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

"I saw my friends from school. They started to prob me about my life now but I didn't tell them much. I told them I didn't want them trying to get information about my life now when they couldn't even stay by my side when I was pregnant and afraid." I answered sitting at the breakfast bar. Inuyasha opened the freezer door and pulled out a box scooting it across the counter to me and put away the ice cream I'd just bought. "Mochi?" I asked not pushing the box back but opened it and popped a mochi ball into my mouth savoring the texture and taste. _'Ah, vanilla.'_ I thought happily. I love vanilla mochi.

"Kagome, you know if I had been able to wake up at after that first night you told me you were pregnant I would have. I would have saved you from being so afraid to be pregnant from such and unbelievable situation." Inuyasha said resting his elbows on the counter just across from me. I smiled at him. I knew he would have married me on the spot to save me from the shifting glances and snide comments.

"I know you would have." I said needing to voice my thoughts. "But for what we have now, I would have gone through the same thing over again. I'm happy and I have you and Twilight in my life." I was telling him, he was worth everything in the past.

"Knock knock! Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango's voice came from the front door. I smiled. "We came to see if you needed help." Sango greeted coming into the kitchen with Miroku on her heels.

"We also brought cake!" Miroku added holding up a cake from the store. I giggled and told him to set it by the fruit. "Where's my niece?" He asked just before Twilight started to cry. "I hear her!" He added heading off to my baby.

"So, Kagome, do you need any help?" Sango asked.

"Sure, Inuyasha can't cook to save his life." I joked smiling at Inuyasha and put another mochi ball in my mouth, he glared at me and stole one.

Sango laughed and asked, "What we making?"

"Inuyasha! Stay out of the kitchen!" I heard Sango shout as I came down stairs. Twilight had gotten sleepy and dinner was almost done.

"I was getting something to drink!" Inuyasha defended as I walked into the kitchen with a smile on my face. Between him and Miroku stealing bit of the food, Sango was getting irritated.

"Inuyasha." I warned coming up behind him. He spun around and hid behind me.

"Make a mean woman stop," he joked. Sango just glared at him. We had made a hearty western stake dinner for the occasion. Sesshomaru had called a little while ago announcing they'd be arriving within the hour. I couldn't stop the feeling of total dread as we waited.

"Come on, let's sit down and chat a bit." I suggested needing Inuyasha's calming affect to finally affect me. He had no worries about his father's approval of me. No one does now that I think about it. Sango nodded and we made our way to the living room, Miroku joined us from the wash room.

"Oh! Sango look at my new phone!" I said when it fell out of my pocket. "Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru to get me one!" I added unlocking the phone before handing it to Sango.

"Wow! This is really cute!" She said swiping through the 'pages'. "Wow, Inuyasha doesn't your company provide the software for this company?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, it's not out yet." Inuyasha admitted.

"Really? Wow, that's so amazing." I said shocked. "Hey-"

"Hello?" Sesshomaru called from the front door, no one around her knocks anymore.

"In the living room." Inuyasha called back standing up to greet his family. I followed suit with Sango and Miroku behind me. "Hey Rin, did you have fun with Papa?" Inuyasha asked hugging the small girl with long black hair and chocolate eyes. I love Rin. She's so sweet and has such a good heart, but she doesn't talk much after the death of her mother.

"Yes! Papa Inu is so nice and he plays with me on the jungle gym!" Rin said with a big toothy grin.

"Yes, he does do that." Inuyasha agreed standing back up and greeted his brother. I knelt down to Rin's level.

"Hi Rin. I'm glad you had fun today." I smiled.

"Is Twilight here?" She asked immediately.

"She's sleeping right now. You can so say 'hi' if you're really quiet." I said letting her scamper off to see the sleeping baby upstairs. "Be careful on the stairs." I added as she started up.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru greeted.

"Hello again." I smiled. "Thank you for coming over." I added, he nodded and greeting Sango and Miroku before taking a seat. I look up to Inuyasha and made eye contact with his father instead. Instantly I bowed like I'd been taught all my life. "Welcome. Thank you for coming." I said politely. Inuyasha came to my side and touching my hip and I straightened back up.

"My, what a polite young woman." Papa Takashi remarked happily. He had long hair just like his sons and he looked more similar to Sesshomaru than Inuyasha. All three had the same shade of hair color and eye color as well as skin tone. I looked to Inuyasha to gauge his reaction and found him just nodding with a smile. "And so beautiful. It's amazing how this son of mine manages to find such beautiful women to put up with him." Papa Takeshi said taking my hand. "I am InuTashio Takeshi. It is a long awaited family reunion you've help bring together." He said touching his lips briefly against the back of my hand.

"I take no credit. Inuyasha just needed a small nudge." I replied honestly. I really didn't feel like I had saved him like everyone thought. I just happened to be the only one who gave him the time of day. I watched Papa Takeshi's eyes regard me with curiosity.

"She's modest." Sesshomaru said startling me. I looked at him and he shrugged. "You are. We'd been waiting three year for him to wake up. No one could wake him, then we come our weekly visit to find him awake with you in his arms. It's hard not to be amazed at the story you two told, but the proof is indisputable. Your child, my niece is upstairs and he is walking around as if he'd never gone." Sesshomaru said.

"But I," I just stopped. The feeling of something horrible about to happen shot through my body. Inuyasha nudged me unsure why I had stilled. "Something wrong." I said looking to the second floor landing. "Rin!" I shouted running for the stairs as a small body staggered and fell. I was halfway up when I caught her cradling the small girl to my chest as we fell backwards. I had been able to catch her but the momentum didn't stop as I had hoped. Gripping her tight I braced for impact but felt arms catching me. I opened my eyes to see Papa Takeshi holding me up. "Inuyasha! Twilight!" I shouted when he stopped to check on us. Sesshomaru took Rin from my arms and searched her over for any signs of harm but only found a small dot of blood on her arm.

"Twilight! Kagome! Twilight's gone!" Inuyasha shouted coming out of her room looking wild and close to tears. My heart stopped. I had been to late to notice the danger and now my baby was gone. Rin was most likely drugged and someone took my baby. I felt numb, my throat starting to hurt, but I didn't know why until Inuyasha embraced me. I was shaking and screaming. I didn't think I was. I couldn't hear, everything seemed hallow and surreal as I clung to Inuyasha. My heart was breaking.

"My baby! My baby!" I finally heard my voice. Never in my life had I ever felt so broken so lost over someone. "Inuyasha, my baby!" I sobbed trying to find new words but I couldn't. My mind understood but my heart and soul just wanted my baby girl.

"Shh, we'll get her back Kagome. She'll be okay." Inuyasha said trying to calm me down but I knew he was saying it to keep himself calm too. That small child, our daughter is our world. She brought us together, she made our love grow, and she completed our family. "Sesshomaru call the police." I heard Inuyasha say.


End file.
